The Maid
by magbe3
Summary: Member super junior melakukan sebuah permainan/Maid?/"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu hyung"/"Tidak"/Un-official Pair/ YAOI/ KYUSUNG CH 6 - ENDING/UPDATE/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Maid**

**Cast: All Super Junior Member**

**Warning: yaoi, gaje, typo(s), miss-typo(s), AU**

**Cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik saya, tapi, ff ini milik dan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Suasana di dorm superjunior saat ini sedang sunyi-sunyinya. Walaupun malam itu semua member sedang berkumpul bersama. Tapi mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Donghae, eunhyuk, leeteuk dan siwon yang tengah asik menonton televisi. Shindong, sungmin, dan ryeowook yang asik dengan dunia dapur mereka. Dan kyuhyun beserta yesung yang sedang bermain game.

Kyuhyun yang selalu menang dari yesung mulai merasa bosan dengan suasana seperti ini. "Hahh.. hyung, kita berhenti bermain saja ya… aku bosan". Kyuhyun meletakkan stick nya dan berjalan ke tempat member yang sedang menonoton. Dengan yesung yang mengekorinya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah leeteuk. Sedangkan yesung memilih untuk duduk di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian muncul ryeowook, sungmin, dan shindong dari arah dapur dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Benar-benar sunyi.

"Aaa hyungdeul… aku bosan". Adu kyuhyun. Namun tak seorangpun yang menanggapinya.

"Aisshh". Sungut kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk kembali diam.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dan bosan saat ini. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di otak geniusnya.

"Hyungdeul… aku punya ide". Masi tak ada yang menanggapi kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun memilih untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku punya sebuah permainan bagus". Dan kali ini cukup membuat hyungdeulnya tertarik.

"Aku yakin hyung semua pasti juga merasa sedikit bosan".

"Apa?". Dan sepertinya choi siwon mulai tertarik dengan ide kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Semua member sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan di dorm mereka, berbeda dengan tadi kali ini mereka duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Apa permainanmu kyu?" sungmin bertanya kepada kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Semua member mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia memberikan kertas kosong kepada masing-masing member "Tulis nama hyungdeul semua lalu gulung". Semua member mengikuti. Mereka menulis nama mereka dan menggulungnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kyu? Apa kita akan main arisan?". Ryeowook bertanya kepada kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Semua mata menuju ke arah ryeowook dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada kyuhyun seolah mengatakan-benarkah-apa-yang-dikatakannya?.

"Siapa bilang kita mau main arisan! Aku bukan ibu-ibu seperti'nya'!".balas kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata-'nya'. Ryeowook melototkan matanya kepada kyuhyun, walupun dia bukan seorang ibu-ibu, namun ia tahu betul arti dari perkataan kyuhyun barusan. Merasa akan terjadi sebuah pertempuran. Leeteuk mencairkan suasana. "Jadi apa permainanmu itu?". Kyuhyun mulai mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin karena tak ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan ryeowook, kyuhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku punya permainan". Kyuhyun melirik hyungnya satu-satu.

"Cepatlah kyuhyun!". Kesal donghae.

"Kita akan mengundi seseorang untuk menjadi maid di dorm ini selama tiga bulan".

"Maksud mu?". Tanya yesung.

"Ya… maid, selama tiga bulan, orang yang namanya nanti keluar, maka dia harus menjadi seorang maid di dorm super junior". Lanjut kyuhyun

"Aku masi bingung". Mendengar pernyataan dari shindong tersebut kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan.

"Ya… dia harus memasak, membersihkan dorm, menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan member dan sebaginya".

"Bagaimana dengan semua asisten kita? Bukankah itu pekerjaan mereka?".

"Semua asisten diliburkan!".

"Mwo?". Semua member terkejut dengan pernyataan kyuhyun barusan. Banyak dari mereka yang masi bingung dengan pernyataan kyuhyun tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi, tidak boleh seorangpun yang boleh membantunya". Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah hyungdeulnya satu-satu.

"Bagaimana? Setuju? Kalau setuju kita lanjutkan". Lanjut kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ikut". Ujar eunhyuk.

"Aku juga ikut". Diikuti oleh leeteuk, siwon and sungmin berbarengan.

"Aku tidak masalah,karena jika aku yang jadi maid aku bisa sering-sering menjahili hyungdeul semua". Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku takut jika terpilih, tapi, aku ikut". Ujar donghae.

"Me too..". ucap shindong sambil memasukan keripik kentang kemulutnya.

Dan yang terakhir. "Mmmm, karna semua ikut, jadi aku juga ikut". Nah, karena yesung hyung yang terakhir ayo kita mulai permainan kita". Kyuhyun tersenyum yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

Sebuah gulungan kertas kecil terlempar. Semua member menatap gulungan itu dengan was-was. Mereka menanti-nanti siapa yang menang err… ato kalah sehingga orang tersebut harus menjalankan permainan ini.

Leeteuk akan mengambil gulungan itu, saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

Leeteuk menoleh kepada kyuhyun yang menghentikannya. Sungguh leeteuk sangat penasaran.

"Tunggu dulu hyung, sebelum kita mengetahui siapa 'pemenang'nya, aku bacakan peraturannya dulu". Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas lalu membukanya. Semua memberpun terheran-heran. "Kyuhyun, apa itu?" Tanya siwon yang bingung melihat kyuhyun membuka kertas yang kyuhyun keluarkan tersebut.

"Ini adalah peraturan dan tugas untuk Maid kita hyung". Jawab kyuhyun polos.

"Sejak kapan kau persiyapkan?". Kali ini yesung yang bertanya.

"Hyung tidak usah tau, hanya aku, Tuhan dn authorlah yang tau hyung. Setelah itu kyuhyun mulai menyebutkan satu-satu tugas dan peraturan untuk Maid baru mereka.

Peraturan:

Maid tidak boleh membantah apapun yang diperintahkan padanya.

Harus mengikuti semua jadwal tepat waktu.

Tidak ada yang boleh membantu Maid dalam melaksanakan tugasnya

Permainan ini akan berakhir hingga hari ke 72.

Jika Maid melakukan sebuah kesalahan maka harus di beri hukuman.

Tugas:

Harus bangun lebih dulu dari semua member dan menyiapkan sarapan dan barang-barang kebutuhan member.

Membersikan seluruh ruangan yang ada di dorm.

Tidak boleh tidur jika semua member belum lengkap.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada semua member sambil berkata "Tanda tangani". Dengan polosnya semua member bersedia untuk menanda tangani kertas yang di berikan kyuhyun tersebut.

"Ini adalah jaminan bahwa kalian semua menyetujui permainan ini dan bersedia untuk mengikutinya". Ucap kyuhyun dan menempelkan kertas tersebut di dinding.

"Ok, kami semua setuju dengan ide gila mu itu, tapi bolehkanh kita mengetahui siapa namja beruntung yang akan mendapatkan gelar yang sangat berharga ini?". Ucap donghae tidak sabaran.

"Baik lah ayo buka sama-sama". Leeteuk yang notabennya adalah seorang leeder, maka leeteuk lah yang membuka gulungan tersebut.

Dengan perlahan-lahan leeteuk membuka gulungan tersebut hingga menampakan sebuah huruf, semua member terasa tegang, bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin jika harus menjadi seorang Maid dan mengikuti semua tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Hingga sebuah nama terlihat dari kertas tersebut, semua member menatap orang yang namanya ada di ats kertas itu.

Beberapa orang ada yang senang, lega, dan menyemangati Maid mereka yang baru.

"Hyung… semangat ya, aku akan bikin hyung menderita". Ucap kyuhyun kepada maid tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi maid itu hanya bisa pasrah, ia sambil mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut memastikan dan menyesali namanya yang tertulis di kertas itu, dan tulisan tangannya sendiri, ia berharap bahwa nama itu akan berubah. Namun tetap nama yang ada di sana tidak akan berubah, sebuah tulisan yang berisi beberapa huruf, yang menghasilakan sebuah nama yaitu

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Saia datang bawa ff chaptered lagi, silahkan berikan respon riders semua mau di lanjutin ato ng'. ini ff yaoi, Cuma belum kelihatan.

Akhir kata, gomawo^^

Next or Remove?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maid Chapter 2**

**Cast: All Super Junior Member**

**Warning: yaoi, gaje, typo(s), miss-typo(s), AU**

**Cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik saya, tapi, ff ini milik dan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Yesung masih meratapi nasibnya yang akan menjadi maid untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Tentu itu akan sangat melelahkann untuknya. Ya, walau jadwalnya tidak sepadat Siwon, tapi tetap saja itu melelahkan. Apalagi member Super Junior sangat senang mengerjainya dan merasa mendapatkan Durian jatuh sekarang. Terutama si evil- Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, bukankah maid itu seorang yeoja? Dan Yesung hyung namja?" Ujar Donghae dan membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Begitupun member yang lainnya mereka langsung mengalihkan fokus mereka kepada Donghae.

"Lalu?" Ucap sang leader yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Donghae.

"Aiss. . . Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya," Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang dipastikan tidak gatal tersebut.

"Hmm. . . Bagaimana jika kita meminta Yesung hyung memakai pakaian yeoja?" Ucap Kyuhyun  
>menyela, "Bukankah itu maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum- menyeringai- kepada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk pasrah sambil tersenyum canggung kepada Yesung, ia merasa Yesung akan menerkamnya sekarang.<p>

"ANDWE!" Jawab Yesung langsung. "A-Aku tidak mau jika kalian menyuruhku untuk  
>memakai pakaian yeoja," Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dia benar-benar manis seperti yeoja sekarang.<p>

"Ayolah hyung. Bagaimana jika hyung memakainya hanya saat kami pinta dan saat jadwal hyung kosong saja? Kurasa itu tidak merepotkan," Semua member mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ryeowook barusan. Dan akhirnya Yesung mengangguk pasrah sebelum berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Hyung beristirahatlah. Besok tugasmu akan dimulai," Teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang santai. Yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung membuka mata sipitnya perlahan. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya dari mimpi yang baru ia alami. Ia melirik jam yang berada di atas meja nakasnya yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hoamm. . . Masih pukul empat pagi," Ucap Yesung pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke arah dapur dorm. Sesampainya di dapur. Yesung mengambil gelas kecil dan mengisinya dengan air. Dalam sekali teguk air itu sudah leyap di kerengkongannya.

"Hyung, sedang apa di sini?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunanan- tak jelasnya. Yesung menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"A-ani Sungminnie, hyung hanya terbangun dan merasa haus,"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, melangkah melewati Yesung dan juga meminum air yang sebelumnya sudah ia tuang ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya. "Aku pikir hyung sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan persiapan semua member,"

"Hahaha. . . Aku tidak terlalu bisa dalam hal memasak", Tawa Yesung garing

"Aku bisa membantu hyung untuk beberapa hari ini. Ya. . . walau dalam peraturan itu dilarang".

"Memangnya apa hukuman yang akan mereka lakukan jika aku tidak menjalankan tugasku?" Yesung menatap Sungmin datar. "Menurutku ini hanya permainan kekanakan yang diciptakan Kyuhyun. Ku lihat kau menganggap ini serius Minnie," Sungmin hanya diam, mempersilahkan sang hyung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku yakin, nanti juga Ryeowook akan memasak dan semua orang tidak akan menganggap permainan bodoh ini lagi" Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam di dapur, "Tidurlah Minnie, masi ada waktu untuk tidur beberapa jam lagi"

"Kau tidak tau Kyuhyun hyung? Nanti permainan bodohnya ini yang akan menjebakmu,"Gumam Sungmin saat Yesung sudah menghilang dibalik dinding. Dan apa itu? Seringaian di wajah Lee  
>Sungmin?<p>

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan diri di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang hangat membuat suana di pagi hari begitu indah. Perlahan cahaya itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar-kamar melalui ventilasi udara yang sengaja dibuat. Membuat beberapa orang yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak terpaksa membuka mata mereka karena cahaya itu mengganggu tidur mereka- membuat mereka terbangun dari alam mimpi yang begitu indah- atau begitu buruk- dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tidak terkecuali seorang namja yang memiliki wajah manis dengan kedua caramel kecil yang mulai terbuka.

Membiasakan mata indahnya dengan cahaya yang mulai menerangi kamar yang ia tempati  
>sendiri. Sendiri? Ya, semenjak Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengumumkan tentang status hubungan baru mereka, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidur berpindah-pindah dimanapun ia mau. Kadang mengganggu EunHae,<br>atau mengganggu KangTeuk- setelah Kangin kembali dari wamilnya.

Ok. Kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang saat ini mulai beranjak dari kasur yang berukuran sedang itu. Dengan mata yang masi mengantuk, Yesung keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat apakah semua member sudah bangun atau belum. Belum sempat Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya, sebuah suara sudah mengintimidasi gerakannya.

"kamu kesiangan hyung, dan harus dihukum" Tanpa menolehpun Yesung sudah tau sia pemilik suara itu.

"Untuk apa aku dihukum?" Tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun- pemilik suara mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban dari Yesung.

"Hyung, hyung harus _sportif,_ kita sudah menyetujui permainan ini. Dan hyung juga sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi mulai sekarang hyung harus melakukan sesuai dengan peraturan," Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Tunggu? Apa sekarang magnae evil kita sedang bertransformasi menjadi angel?

"Aku yakin semua hyungdeul merasa kecewa karna hyung menjadi tidak sportif seperti ini. Dan karna ini hari pertamamu, jadi aku tidak akan menghukum hyung. Dan ayo buatkan kami sarapan hyung, Ryeowook hyung bilang dia tidak akan memasak selama kau menjadi maid" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung berpikir sebentar sebelum ia bergumam pelan "Baiklah, aku sudah menyetujui permainan ini. Sebagai contoh yang baik aku harus melakukan ini semua," Ucap Yesung kemudian. Hah semoga  
><em>Lead Vocal<em> kita bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Makanlah, untuk saat ini akunhanya bisa buat ini," Ucap Yesung sambil meletakan semangkok besar mie rebus yang baru saja ia buat. Untuk saat ini Yesung hanya menyediakan itu untuk sarapan mereka

"Kurasa ini tidak terlalu buruk, selamat makan," Eunhyuk mulai memakan mie buatan Yesung dan memberikan jempolnya kepada Yesung saat semua member menatap kearahnya. "Kalian tidak makan?". Lanjutnya lagi. Dan dijawab dengan semua member yang berebut untuk mengambil mie buatan si _lead vocal_. Sepertinya pagi ini idola kita sedang kelaparan.

"Bolehkah aku membantu Yesung hyung memasak untuk beberapa hari ini?" Tak ada respon, semua member sibuk dengan acara makan mereka. "Aku tidak mau jika harus makan mie rebus setiap hari" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Silahkan" Ucap semua member kompak- tidak terlalu mempedulikan Sungmin. Ryeowook yang ada di samping si namjachingu mengusap-ngusap bahu Sungmin memberi kekuatan untuk sang namjachingu supaya tetap sabar.

.

"Yesung hyung. . . Apa hyung melihat sepatu kuningku?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya Hae-ah"

"Yesung-ah, bisakah kau ambilkan baju putihku yang ada di kamar Shindong dan setrikan untukku?"

"Ne Teukie hyung, aku ambilkan"

"Yesung hyung ambilkan ponselku yang ada di kamarku! Aku ada jadwal hari ini"

"Ne Wokkie tunggulah"

Yesung segera melesat ke arah kamar MinWook setelah mengambil baju Leeteuk yang- entah kenapa- berada di kamar Shindong. Setelah itu ia segera memberikan ponsel itu kepada Ryeowook yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Yesung hyung bagusnya hari ini aku pakai baju apa? Putih atau  
>hitam?" Tanya Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung yang sedang menyetrika pakaian Leeteuk.<p>

"Hitam saja Hyukkie"

"Mwo? Andwe! Itu warnamu hyung! aku tidak mau!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan Yesung.

'sudah tau kenapa masi tanya padaku' Ucap Yesung mendengus pelan.

"Hyung ini bajumu sudah ku setrikakan"

"Eh? Gomawo Yesung-ah, aku akan memakai ini besok"

crak! Terlihat perempatan jalan terbentuk di kening Yesung dan membuahkan kekesalan yang amat sangat luar biasa dari Yesung. Yesung pikir sang _leader_ akan memakai baju itu sekarang. Sedangkan tersangka? Dengan polosnya Leeteuk berjalan melewati Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, ini bukan celanaku. Ini celana mShindong hyung" Yesung kembali kepada tugasnya setelah menenangkan pikirannya yang ingin membunuh sang_ leader._

"Kalau begitu serahkan celana Shindong kembali kepadanya. Aku akan mencarikan celanamu Minnie-ah"

"Yesung hyung. Kemana PSP ku?"

"Aku tidak tau Kyuhyun-ah mengapa kamu tanya padaku?"

"Carikan untukku hyung"

"Aku sedang sibuk Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah hanya kamu yang memainkannya?" Teriak Yesung dari arah kamar MinWook yang sedang menyerahkan celana Sungmin yang telah ia temukan.

Yesung berjalan melewati ruang santai dengan tergesa-gesa namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersantai duduk di sofa sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Yesung kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah itu PSPmu Kyu?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh dan tetap fokus pada game yang sedang ia mainkan. Kembali Yesung merasa kesal. Sekarang sudah muncul kepulan asap di kepalanya disertai wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

'Sabar Jong Woon sabar' Yesung menghela nafas dan membuangnya untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sedang buruk.

"Yesung hyung! Apa hyung sudah menemukan sepatuku? Aku buru-buru hyung"

"Aku sedang mencarinya Hae-ah. Dimana terakhir kali kamu letakan Hae?"

"Aku tidak ingat hyung" Balas Donghae santai sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak menemukannya Hae, pakai saja sepatumu yang lain dulu, nanti kamu telat"

"Baiklah hyung. Carikan sampai dapat ya hyung" untuk kesekian kalinya, Yesung kembali menampilkan wajah kesalnya. 'kalau tau semudah ini aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencari sepatunya' guman Yesung lagi.

"Yesung Hyung! Hyung liat jam tangan yang baru ku beli?"

"Yesung hyung. Kaos kakiku hilang,"

"Yesung hyung aku belum menyiapkan bajuku untuk hari ini. Tolong siapkan,"

"Yesung hyung bisakah kesini sebentar?"

"Yesung hyung!"

"Jong Woon-ah,"

"Yesung hyung,"

"Yesung hyung,"

"Yesung hyung,"

"Yesung hyung,"

"Yesung hyung,"

"Bisakah kalian diam! Tenanghlah sedikit aku pusing jika kalian semua berisik seperti ini. Tunggu aku akan kesana" Benar-benar pagi yang berat untuk Lead Vocal kita.

.

.

.

"HAHH. . .," Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Meminum air yang ada di depannya dan memijat bahunya pelan. Ini melelahkan, sangat melelahkan untuknya.

"Yesung-ah apa kamu lelah?" Leeteuk yang saat itu tidak memiliki jadwal ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ikut membantu memijit bahu Yesung.

"Mereka mengerjaiku hyung" Jawab Yesung ketus. Leeteuk tertawa keras. Para dongsaenya benar-benar mengerjai Yesung habis-habisan tadi.

"Tenanglah. Itu hanya sampai kau terbiasa. Nikmati saja ok"

"Hyung juga ikut mengerjaiku" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Ckckck aku harus berterima kasih padamu Jong Woon-ah, berkatmu aku tidak terlalu sulit untuk menyiapkan keperluan anak-anak nakal itu, mereka sudah besar tetapi masi seperti anak-anak. Andai Elf tau ini semua"

"Beruntung untukmu hyung,n musibah untukku" Lihatlah sekarang bibir Yesung semakin  
>maju ke depan.<p>

"Setidaknya sekarang kita tau bagaimana susahnya menjadi asisten seorang artis cerewet" Leeteuk kembali setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Sudahlah. Cepat mandi sana, aku yakin kau belum mandi. Dan istirahatlah untuk beberapa jam. Nanti malam kita akan mengisi sebuah acara"

"Ne hyung" Yesung segera bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Saat ini Super Junior sedang mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun TV terkenal di Korea Selatan. Tentunya untuk mempromosikan album terbaru mereka- _Sexy, Free & Single_. Sepertinya member Super Junior benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan dimana Yesung sedang menjabat sebagai maid baru mereka. Padaha mereka akan perfom, tapi masi sempat-sempatnya mengerjai Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung? Dia tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolak. Di peraturan- yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun mengatakan 'MAID harus menuruti semua yang diperintahkan' itu sudah jelas bagitu Yesung untuk tidak menolak.

"Yesung hyung. Tali sepatuku ngambek padaku, bisakah hyung memakaikannya untukku?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan alasan yang- sangat tidak masuk akal. Dengan terpaksa Yesung memasangkan tali sepatu Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"Semuanya bersiaplah. Lima menit lagi kita mulai" Teriak manager Super Junior dari arah pintu ruang ganti mereka. Semua member mulai bersiap-siap untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik. Mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan Elf yang telah datang ke studio untuk mendukung mereka.

.

.

.

"Hyung. Kamu terlihat sangat lelah," Ucap Siwon yang pada malam itu memutuskan untuk tidur di dorm. Karna malam setelah 'pemilihan' maid, Siwon segera pergi karna ada urusan lain yang harus ia  
>kerjakan, jadi ia tidak menyaksikan bagaimana penderitaan Yesung.<p>

"Hmmm. . . Kamu benar Wonnie, aku lelah sekali. Bahkan lebih lelah saat kita harus tour  
>keliling dunia" Siwon menyengit bingung, selama ini seletih apapun Yesung tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi sekarang? Hah.. Sepertinya ini benar-benar akan semakin sulit bagi Yesung<p>

"Mereka benar- benar berniat mengerjaiku Wonnie" Lanjut Yesung dan merungut lucu di depan Siwon ingin mencium mantan kekasihnya itu saat ini juga. Mantan? Ya jangan ditanya lagi. Dulu Yesung dan Siwon menjalin hubungan yang lebih spesial dari sekarang. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah baik-baik tiga mbulan yang lalu. Alasan? Hanya karna Yesung tidak kuat jika harus selalu di tinggal sang kekasih untuk syuting di luar negri. Dan merasa mereka sudah tidak  
>cocok lagi.<p>

Dan lihatlah mereka saat ini. Bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang menjalin hubungan ckck. Entah engapa Yesung dan Siwon terlihat lebih mesra saat mereka telah putus.

"Hyung. Malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya" Ucap suara yang terkesan dingin yang berasal dari arah belakang Yesung dan Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa. Yesung memutar tubuhnya.

"Hmm. . . Ya terserah padamu Kyu" Balas Yesung kemudian setelah mengetahui siapa sipemilik suara.

"Hyung juga harus segera tidur, besok hyung harus bangun pagi" Kyuhyun langsung melangkah meninggalkan ruang santai dan masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. Tanpa berucap apapun lagi.

Anak itu kenapa hyung?" Tanya Siwon setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar Yesung.

"Aku juga tidak tau Wonnie. Mungkin dia hanya sedang lelah" Balas Yesung sembari berdiri dari duduknya. "kamu juga tidurlah Wonnie, aku yakin kamu lelah"

"Ne hyung, aku akan segera tidur. Malam hyung"

"Ne, selamat malam". Yesung segera menuju kamarnya yang sudah lebih dulu di tempati oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat sekarang.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, bisakan jika hyung eninggalkanmu? Lagi pula ini hampir sudah matang"

"Memang hyung akan kemana?"

"Hyung akan membangunkan yang lainnya"

Yesung mulai melangkah menuju kamar para member berniat untuk membangunkan member yang masi bergelut di alam mimpi. Setelah Yesung pikir-pikir ia memang harus bisa menikmati permainan ini supaya apa yang ia lakukan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Wookie-ah bangun". Yesung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ryeowook. Tak ada respon, Yesung mencoba cara lain.

"Sungminnie, Wookie tidak mau bangun, tolong bangunkan dengan caramu sendiri ya,"

Ryeowook yang tadinya enggan untuk membuka matanya sekarang langsung bangun dan  
>lari ke kamar mandi. "Aku sudah bangun! Minnie hyung tidak perlu membangunkanku" Teriak Ryeowook dari kamar mandi.<p>

Yesung tersenyum senang, ternyata menyenangkan juga saat menggoda dongsaengnya. Yesung melanjutkan 'Perjalanannya' menuju kamar- kamar yang lain.

"Teukkie hyung. Apa hyung sudah bangun?" Teriak Yesung dari balik pintu. Kali ini Yesung tidak bisa menerebos masuk- seperti kamar sebelumnya karna kamar sang leader dikunci dari dalam.

"Ne Sungie, aku sudah bangun" Teriak Leeteuk dari dalam.

"Apa Donghae sudah bangun hyung?"

"Dia tidur dengan Hyukie tadi malam. Aku tidur dengan Kangin"

"Oh, baiklah hyung. Apa Kangin juga sudah bangun?"

"Aku sudah bangun hyung. Sekarang pergilah! Kau mengganggu acaraku"

Yesungmengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dasar tidak sopan". Gerutu Yesung sambil berjalan ke kamar EunHae. 'Yes tidak dikunci' inner Yesung. Ia segera masuk ke kamar EunHae begitu saja. Yesung langsung terpaku di depan pintu saat melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan serta baju yang berceceran di lantai. Seolah mengerti Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan dongsaengnya itu dan memilih keluar kamar EunHae. 'Dasar dongsaeng mesum' guman Yesung dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Shindong-ah, ayo bangun, sudah pagi!" Yesung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Shindong karna sang empunya kamar belum menampakan tanda- tanda kehidupan sejak 10 menit yang lalu. "Shin DongHee". Teriak Yesung keras sambil memperkuat gedorannya pada pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

"IYA AKU SUDAH BANGUN YUNG". Mendengar jawaban dari Shindong, Yesung langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Siwon-ah, kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Yesung saat di depan kamar Siwon.

"Ne hyung aku sudah bangun" Yesung tersenyum senang. 'Akhirnya, ada juga yang normal di sini' Batin Yesung- lagi. Terakhir kamarnya sendiri, membangunkan si dongsaeng 'tersayang'- Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. . . Bangun, sudah pagi" Yesung mengguncang tubuh Kyu pelan. Namun tak ada respon.

"Kyu. . ." Yesung meperkuat guncangannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

'GREP'

Yesung terdorong ke depan saat ia merasa tangannya tertarik tanpa bisa menyeimbangkan posisi Yesung yang menindih Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau berisik!". Ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan mata masi tertutup. Oh! apa itu? Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung seperti ia sedang memeluk boneka. Yesung dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya dan juga ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun teratur.

'DEG'

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Lala back, Mian buat lama updatenya. Saia harap masi ada yang ingat dan nungguin ni FF Sekali lagi mianhae.. Gamsahamnida buat chungudeul yang udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak di chapter lalu. Lala senang ama responnya sekali lagi Gamsahamnida Mian lagi ya karna ng' bisa baleh riviewnya atu-atu XD

Hmm buat pair, karna banyak yang bilang KyuSung, jadi.. Pairingnya KyuSung buat yang ng' suka ama pair, jangan bash pairnya ya~

sekalian dulu buat ini, ada yang masi mau riview?

Riview lagi ya~ Gamsahamnida

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MAID**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua mereka masing-masing. And this FF is MINE

**Cast:** Yesung, Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member with other cast

**Pair:** KyuSung sligh WonSung/Yewon, EunHae/HaeHyuk, MinWook, KangTeuk, and others

**Warning:** This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss Typo, OOC.

**A/N 1**: Annyeong ^^ adakah yg mengingat FF ini? Lala harap masi XD  
>cuma ingin memberi tau chingudeul, FF ini Lala bikin saat Leeteuk oppa belum pergi wamil, jadi di FF ini Leeteuk oppa masi ada, dan Kangin oppa udah balik dari wamilnya :)<p>

tanpa memperpanjang kata-kata, Next~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>HAPPY READING ^^<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>'DEG'<p>

Yesung merasakan debaran aneh pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ia juga merasakan sesuatu yg asing menggelitiki perutnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan, yang pasti saat ini ia merasa sedang melayang.

"Kyu..." ucap Yesung pelan. Mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun lagi -mungkin. Yesung menghela nafas pelan, logikanya ingin agar Kyuhyun segera melepaskan dekapannya, namun hati dan tubuhnya berkhianat ia merasa sungguh nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, terasa hangat dan pas. Seperti potongan puzzle yang menemukan pasangannya.

Tanpa tau harus berbuat apa lagi, akhirnya Yesung hanya diam. Pasrah. Ia dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Yesung menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Kyuhyun.

Yesung masi bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan barusan, tak ingin memikirkannya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa yang mengganjal tersebut. 'Mungkin ini hanya perasaan sayang hyung terhadap dongsaengnya' batin Yesung.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Yesung masi berada di pelukan Kyuhyun, awalnya terasa nyaman namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu Yesung merasa sesak. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti sedang memeluk sebuah guling dan itu benar-benar tidak mengenakan bagi Yesung.

"Engg. . ."

Terdengar erangan pelan dari Kyuhyun, sepertinya si magnae sudah mulai bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamar tersebut. Namun karna cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan ia kembali menutup matanya yang bahkan belum sempat terbuka itu

'Tunggu, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang guling ini terasa agak keras' batin Kyuhyun saat merasa keanehan terhadap 'guling'nya.

Kyuhyun kembali menjelajahi 'guling' tersebut. 'Dan sejak kapan gulingku berambut?' batinnya lagi. 'Apalagi sekarang guling ini beraroma seperti Yesung hyung' tambahnya

"Kyu. . . Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu ini dari tubuhku? Aku benar-benar sesak Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung yang mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

'Dan apa lagi ini? Bahkan gulingku bisa bicara? Dan suaranya . . Seperti suara Yesung hyung' batin Kyuhyun- lagi.

"Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Buka matamu dan lepaskan aku karna aku bukan gulingmu" Yesung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyerngitkan keningnya bingung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah si'guling' dan. . .

.

Kyuhyun melebarkan bola matanya kaget. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya ia akan melihat wajah Yesung berada sedekat ini dengan wajahnya. Mungkin jika ia bergerak sedikit saja bibirnya bisa menempel pada hidung Yesung yang seperti menantangnya itu.

"Berhenti melongo seperti itu dan cepat lepaskan aku" ucap Yesung lagi karna Kyuhyun tidak segera melepaskan tangannya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Yesung tersebut. Buktinya ia masi enggan merubah posisinya dan Yesung.

"Yesung hyung apa yang sedang hyung lakukan di sini?"

"Bisakah kamu melepaskanku Kyuhyun" seru Yesung semakin kesal.

"Eoh? Ya ya aku lepaskan tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apa yang sedang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kekeh.

"Aku hanya sedang menjalani tugasku sebagai seorang Maid dan entah mengapa kau menarikku yang sedang membangunkanmu dan setelah itu memperlakukanku seperti sebuah guling" Jawab Yesung kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ckckck. . . Aigo. . . Imutnya hyungku ini" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit gemas pipi Yesung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berdiri. "Sampai kapan hyung akan tiduran disana? Cepat bangun pemalas! Pekerjaan menumpuk dan harus segera di kerjakan hahaha. . ." tawa Kyuhyun dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari bantal yang dilempar Yesung padanya.  
>"Menyebalkan" gerutu Yesung sambil merapikan tempat tidur Kyuhyun.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk menjadi MC di KBS, Siwon syuting drama, Ryeowook dan Sungmin jangan lupa nanti malam di Sukira Donghae bintang tamu di SBS, Kyuhyun drama musical, Shindong, Kangin dan aku kita ada aca reality show siang ini" ucap Yesung sambil memberikan tas Donghae pada si empunya yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya tidak jauh dari sana.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan kepada Yesung hyung? Bukankah jadwal kita itu yang mengatur manager hyung?" Siwon melirik Leeteuk yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kurasa.. Itu sudah resiko Jong Woon hehe. Dan Ya. . . itu memang tugas manager hyung, dan sepertinya manager hyung sedang memaanfaatkan status Jong Woon saat ini" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kepada Yesung yang sedang merapikan barang-barang Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu karna Kyuhyun yang membuat barang yang sudah dirapikannya kembali berantakan.

"Sudah, jika berlama di sini kita bisa telat. Dan, bukankah besok kita tidak ada jadwal kecuali malamnya, Benarkan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Hmm. . ." jawab Yesung malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini awan mendung menutupi langit kota Seoul. Walaupun mendung, jalanan kota Seoul masi tetap ramai dengan warganya yang melakukan kegiatan harian mereka. Tapi bukan hanya langit kota Seoul saja yang sedang mendung, mendung juga menghampiri sang Lead Vocal Super Junior- Yesung- yang lagi-lagi harus menerima nasipnya sekarang.

"Ayolah hyung. . . Pakai saja, aku yakin hyung akan terlihat sangat cantik" paksa Sungmin kepada Yesung sambil menyodorkan sebuah baju Maid kepada Yesung.

"Andwe! Aku laki-laki" jawab Yesung dingin sambil menatap tajam seluruh member yang berkumpul di ruang santai saat itu.

"Ayolah hyung. . . Kita sudah sepakat bukan, keajaiban pagi ini hingga sore kita tidak ada jadwal, jadi berilah kami sedikit hiburan" kali ini Eunhyuk yang memaksa.

"Pakai saja Yesung, bukankah kamu suka perpose imut dan meng-uploadnya ke twittermu? Kurasa dengan pakaian itu akan membuat semua ELF dan Clouds akan heboh di luar sana" Leeteuk menyemangati.

"Haruskah?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan memelasnya pada semua member, berharap hyung dan para dongsaengnya itu akan membatalkan keinginan mereka, tapi keberuntungan memang enggan untuk berpihak pada Yesung, para member malah membalasnya dengan anggukan masa tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

Yesung berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia memakai baju tersebut atau tidak, "Hah. . . Baiklah" ucap Yesung akhirnya. Dan dengan nada yang sudah pasrah "Yes. . . Siapkan kamera kalian hyungdeul" teriak Kyuhyun keras sambil menampilkan seringaian yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin ingin aku keluar?" tanya Yesung dari balik pintu kamar salah satu member untuk berganti pakaian.

"IYA. . . ." Jawab semua member kompak.

"Apa aku harus memakai high heels ini?"

"IYA"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini"

"Yang penting hyung keluar dulu"

"Yakin kalian tidak akan menertawakanku?" tanyanya lagi

"Ais. . . Hyung lama nih, cepat keluar dari sana atau aku yang akan menarikmu untuk keluar dari sana hyung!" ancam Ryeowook karna sudah gemas menunggu Yesung yang terlalu lama.

"OK. Ok. Aku keluar, tenang disana"

'ceklek'

Pintu tersebut terdengar berbunyi saat seseorang membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam. Perlahan dari balik pintu tersebut tampak seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian ala seorang Maid berwarna pink - yang pasti bukan warna favoritenya- dengan renda di lengan dan bagian dada, serta rok pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya yang juga dihiasi renda pada bagian bawah rok tersebut. Pakaian itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang termasuk kecil dalam ukuran seorang laki-laki itu, dan jangan lupakan High heels berwarna serupa menghiasi kaki kecilnya yang sama kecilnya dengan jemari tangannya yang mungil.

Yesung berdiri di depan semua member sambil menundukan kepalanya -malu.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun tidak terdengar suara apapun dari para member. Membuat Yesung terheran-heran dan menganggat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

Yesung menautkan alis matanya bingung melihat semua member sedang menatap padanya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" tanya Yesung lirih.

". . ."

masi tanpa suara dari para member "Hah. . ." terdengar helaan nafas Yesung di ruang yang mendadak sepi tersebut.

"Aigo. . . Hyung. . . Ka-kau. . . Hyaaaaa. . . Imut sekali. . ." teriak Ryeowook histeris setelah acara melongonya selesai.

"Tapi ada yang kurang" Ryeowook berjalan kearah Yesung setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk pita dengan warna senada dengan bajunya di atas meja dan memasangkannya di rambut Yesung. "PERFECT" teriak semua member yang mulai kembali sadar. Semuanya sibuk mencari sesuatu di sekitar mereka dan sedetik kemudian. . .

"Yak! Yak! A-apa yang kalian lakukan! Berhenti memfotoku" teriak Yesung histeris sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Aku akan upload ini ke twitter"

"Aku ingin liat komentar ELF dan Clouds juga Nitizen"

"Apa aku harus menulis 'Yesung noona' di sini?" petanyaan dari Donghae tersebut sontak menghentikan kegiatan para member dan menatap Yesung dengan wajah penuh seringaian

"NOONA" teriak member Super Junior kompak. Dan kembali pada kegiatan awal mereka.

.

.

.

'Akhirnya aku menemukan noonaku yang sudah lama menghilang :D' -Sungmin

'Salahkah jika aku menyukai yang lebih tua? Noona I Love You. Haha' -Eunhyuk

'Perkenalkan... Yeodongsaengku yang baru. Panggil aku 'oppa' Sungie~ ^^' –Leeteuk

'Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih manis dari pada lollypop ^^' -Shindong

'Apa ada yang tau bahwa Super Junior memiliki member seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik? :D' -Donghae

'My Noona ^^' -Kangin

'Beutyfull Girl :)' -Siwon

'My Girlfriend' -Kyuhyun.

.

.  
>Komentar:<p>

'Bukankah itu Yesung? Dia terlihat sangat cocok menjadi seorang yeoja'

'Noona haha'

'Apa Super Junior sedang bersenang-senang? Hingga kompak meng-upload foto seorang yeoja cantik? bahkan Kyuhyun yang jarang membuka twitternya juga ikut'

'Lebih manis dari madu'

'Terlihat lucu dan sangat menggemaskan'

'Bolehku bawa pulang? Wkwkwk'

'Aigo... ^^ Yesung oppa you're so cute'

'Aku iri :D"

'Yes! Beutyfull Girl'

'Yesung eonnie? :D'

'Aku akan menunggunya putus dengan Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

.

.  
>"Menunggunya putus dengan Kyuhyun? Ckck" terdenger suara tawa dari arah pasangan Eun-Hae yang sedang membaca komentar-komentar terhadap foto yang mereka upload beberapa jam yang lalu.<p>

"Eh? Putus dengan Kyuhyun? Siapa?" tanya Yesung polos.  
>"Kyu.. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau sudah punya kekasih?" lanjut Yesung.<br>Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menghela nafas pelan 'hyung ini bodoh apa terlalu polos?' batin Kyuhyun miris.

"Anni noona, Kyuhyun belum punya kekasih. Tadi Kyuhyun meng-upload fotomu dan dia bilang noona adalah pacarnya haha" jawab MinWook yang juga sedang bersantai di sofa ruang santai.

Yesung kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat ia terlihat lebih imut lagi "Berhenti memanggilku 'Noona!''. Kesal Yesung. "ohh.. Ohh. . Kangin-ah! Foto itu cepat! Foto! Itu manis sekali" teriak Leeteuk saat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Yesung.

Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Sepertinya menggerutu adalah hoby barunya sekarang. "Berhenti mengatakan aku manis dan memanggilku noona! Dan biarkan aku melepaskan baju ini. . . Aku sungguh tidak nyaman dan.. Dan high heels ini membuat kakiku pegal" teriak Yesung

"Chagieya. . berhentilah mengeluh, jika tidak cantikmu itu akan berkurang baby, dan. . . Noona kau begitu sexy" Kyuhyun tertawa keras setelah melihat wajah Yesung yang semakin masam.

"Berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun! Dan satu lagi, aku tidak sudi memiliki namjachingu menyebalkan sepertimu!"

'DEG'

Sakit, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di hatinya saat mendengar penolakan Yesung yang tidak langsung itu. Kyuhyun langsung terdiam, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, yang pasti ia merasakan sakit di hatinya. Terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun memancarkan sebuah kekecewaan.

Yesung yang tidak melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun melanjutkan gerutuannya. Tak taukah ia Kyuhyun merasakan sakit akibat perkataannya itu?

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan baju ini" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik-narik roknya supaya menutupi seluruh pahanya yang terekspos itu. Namun tetap itu tidak berhasil, karna pahanya masi terekspos sempurna.

Yesung berjalan pelan, menghindari kejadian yang tidak ia inginkannya, karna ia masi menggunakan high heels di kakinya. Namun memang dasar Yesung yang tidak pernah menggunakan High heels, Yesung terpeleset saat berjalan. Yesung sudah bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan, ia menutup matanya rapat.

Namun bukannya lantai keras yang ia rasakan, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia terima. "Gwenchana hyung?" tanya sebuah suara yang sarat mengandung nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Yesung membuka matanya, matanya tepat menatap sepasang obsidian indah yang begitu mempesona. Ia bisa melihat jelas kecemasan di mata itu. "Ne, Siwon. Gwenchana" balas Yesung tanpa melepas pelukan Siwon padanya.

"Lebih baik hyung cepat ganti baju. Kurasa hyung sangat tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini". "N-Ne" Yesung merasakan Siwon melepas tangannya dari tubuhnya. Takut kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi, Siwon menunduk dan melepaskan high heels yang sedang dipakai Yesung. "Si-Siwon, tidak per-" ucapan Yesung terpotong "Kakimu lecet hyung"  
>"N-ne. Gomawo" Balas Yesung gugup saat Siwon sudah selesai melepaskan high heels dari kakinya dan memberikannya pada Yesung. "Gomawo"<p>

"Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi? Mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah?" gumam Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang menyaksikan YeWon moment secara live. "Benar Chagie, aku heran mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah" timpal Donghae.  
>Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan pasangan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung. Bereskan barang-barangku dengan benar" seru Kyuhyun pada Yesung saat member Super Junior telah selesai perform di salah satu stasiun televisi. Sikap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sore entah kenapa berubah menjadi keras dan dingin kepada Yesung. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu pada hyungnya tersebut.  
>"Ne" jawab Yesung singkat. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dibelakang Yesung sambil memperhatikan namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut membereskan barang-barangnya.<p>

'Ceklek'

Pintu tempat Super Junior berada tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan 5 orang namja tampan dan manis memasuki ruangan tersebut.  
>"Annyeong haseo hyungdeul" sapa mereka berlima.<p>

"Taemin-ah. Hii semua. Apa SHINee juga mempunyai acara di sini?" tanya Kangin yang melihat adik-adiknya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ne hyung" Jawab Onew yang mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut yang diikuti oleh member lainnya.

"Kami dengar hyungdeul juga ada disini. Jadi kami putuskan untuk menyapa hyungdeul semua" lanjut Minho yang sedang merangkul Taemin di sampingnya.

"Yesung Noona" teriak Key pada Yesung. Sontak menghentikan pergerakan Yesung yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya, tentunya setelah ia merapikan barang-barang milik Kyuhyun.

Semua orang melongo ke arah Key yang hanya di anggapi dengan cengiran oleh pasangan dari leader SHINee tersebut.

"Hehe. . . Mian Yesung hyung, habis semua orang heboh dengan foto seorang yeoja manis dengan pakaian Maidnya yang di upload oleh semua hyungdeul Super Junior. Hehe tentunya kecuali Yesung hyung" lanjut Key sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang dipastikan tidak gatal itu.

"Ne. Apa hyung tau. Di dalam foto itu hyung terlihat sangat cantik, jika saja sekarang aku sedang single, pasti aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu hyung" ujar Minho yang langsung di beri death glare oleh Taemin.

"Jadi Minho hyung menyesal punya namjachingu sepertiku?" tanya Taemin yang matanya tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-aniyo.. Bukan begitu chagiya.. Sudah jangan menangis. Mian, bukan maksudku begitu chagiya. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae" Minho membawa Taemin kedalam dekapannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung kakasihnya itu untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa keras menyaksikan tingkah salah satu couple di SHINee tersebut.

Lagi. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu datang lagi saat Kyuhyun yang saat itu melihat Jonghyun yang sedang merangkul Yesung dan tertawa bersamanya.

"Kyu... Kau menyukainya" ucap sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan segera menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Ia menemukan Siwon berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dadanya.

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan keningnya tidak mengerti "maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Kau menyukai- ah, ani ani kau mencintainya Kyuhyun"

"Aku? Mencintai siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Yesung hyung" balas Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung yang masi tertawa bersama para member dan adik-diknya dari SHINee. "Tidak, aku tidak mencintai Yesung hyung" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Jangan bodoh Kyuhyun, orang bodohpun tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Yesung hyung. Bahkan kami semua menyadari itu, ya.. Minus Yesung hyung dan tentu saja kamu Kyuhyun"

"Aku tau diriku sendiri Siwon. Jangan mengajariku" balas Kyuhyun tidak sopan. Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah bertindak, Yesung hyung tipe orang yang sulit untuk memahami perasaannya, dan asal kau tau Kyuhyun banyak yang menginginkan Yesung hyung, dan jika kau tidak bertindak terpaksa aku yang akan bertindak duluan. Jujur aku masi sangat mencintainya" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan tajam. Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menyusul member lain yang sudah keluar dahulu.

"Pikirkanlah Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun masi mematung di tempatnya berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Siwon yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

'Apa aku mencintainya?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan tangannya yang terkepal semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dorm yang sudah terlihat sunyi. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul kurang dari jam 12 malam, hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi, maka hari dan tanggal akan berganti.<p>

Kyuhyun semakin melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki ruangan-ruangan yang sudah sangat familiar olehnya. Ia menautkan alis matanya saat mendengar suara televisi dari ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun mendekat, ia dapat melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terkulah lemah di sandaran sofa, jelas terlihat bahwa orang tersebut sedang mencoba menahan rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan.

"Yesung hyung" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Yesung yang sedang membelakangi tempat Kyuhyun berdiri segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga Kyu" ucap Yesung, terpancar rasa lega dari bola matanya.

"Kenapa hyung belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Yesung.

"Eoh? Sudah jelas tertulis di peraturan bahwa Maid belum boleh tidur jika masi ada member yang belum pulang, makanya aku belum tidur dan menunggumu" Jawab Yesung jengkel dan kembali menatap menatap layar televisi yang masi menyala.

"Hanya itu? Apa hyung tidak mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.

"A-ani, aku juga mencemaskanmu. Tiba-tiba kamu bilang akan pulang telat. Ada masalah? Kamu bisa ceritakan pada hyung. Hyung lihat beberapa hari ini kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung dengan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yesung tadi.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya. 'mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mau cerita' batin Yesung.

"Hyung. . ."

"Ne"

"Hyung terlihat cantik saat memakai baju Maid beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi bagiku hyung lebih cantik lagi jika seperti ini. Jong Woon yang apa adanya, Jong Woon yang tanpa bedak tebal dan make up, Jong Woon yang tanpa eyeliner yang melingkari mata kecilnya yang tajam. Dan Jong Woon dengan bibir mungilnya yang memerah alami seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sisi wajah Yesung.

.

'DEG'

.

'Aiss. . . Perasaan ini lagi' batin Yesung. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan mukanya memerah dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Dan usapan tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya terasa begitu nyaman.

'Ya, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintaimu hyung' batin Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia telah memikirkan dan merasakan perkataan Siwon padanya tempo hari. Perasaan dimana ia marah saat member lain mersikap mesra terhadap Yesung, senang saat melihat Yesung tersenyum dan kecewa saat ia tidak bisa menghapus air mata Yesung yang keluar dari mata sipit itu saat Yesung tengah menangis.

.

Setelah lama dengan posisi tersebut, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Yesung.  
>"Hyung tidurlah, besok pagi hyung pasti sibuk. Oh ya hyung, bolehkah malam ini aku tidur denganmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia beranjak dari duduknya. Yesung mengangguk pelan, melihat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Yesung.<br>"Good night hyung"

"Good night, Kyu.." balas Yesung pelan, ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu? Beberapa hari yang lalu marah-marah dan membuatku kesal, tadi pagi tidak membuat kegaduhan seperti biasanya dan sekarang ia bersikap baik dan lembut padaku juga terlihat lebih dewasa dariku'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Annyeong *lagi* Lala comeback #plakk. Hehe :D  
>masi lamakah updatenya? Setidaknya Lala ng' update 6 bulan sekali kayak kemaren :D<br>maklum, buat publish FF yang udah jadi susah banget u.u #deritalapierusak.

Ok, cukup curhat-curhatannya. Ini chapter 3-nya chingudeul, semoga tidak mengecewakan ne.. Oh ya, siapa yang kemarin minta Yesung oppa pake baju Maid? Silahkan buka twitter member Super Junior XDD #plakk.

Di chapter ini Lala ngurangin penderitaan Yesung oppa, coz kemarin udah di kerjain habis-habisan. And untuk chapter ini fokus pada perasaan Kyuhyun oppa pada Yesung oppa, lau sebaliknya.. Tunggu next next chapternya XD

Untuk typo, mian jika masi bertebaran dan jika kurang panjang juga mian, *bow*

Oh, satu lagi di FF ini Heechul oppa ng' ada ne biarkan Heechul melaksanakan tugasnya dengan tenang XDD

Gamsahamnida untuk chingudeul yang udah riview di chapter kemarin ^^ berkat riview chingudeul Lala jadi semangat buat lanjut FF ini :D  
>and untuk siders, Gomawo udah mau baca ^^<p>

BIG THANK TO:

RaDisZa, sjflywin, cloud3424, thiefhanie fha, Yefit clouds, Yulia Cloud, kim ayuni lee, kyusungshipper, Cho Kyu Chely, Magieapril, , shflyesung, Jisaid, Just sparkyu, ennyelfclouds, r3diavolo89, krystal, cloudyeye, KyuWoon, violin diaz, Endless Hole, yesungismine, Guest, Cha2LoveKorean, aKYU CLOUD, Jm Hyewon, Aiko2409, chocolatess, nerita, lalalala, Booble, cloud3024, Chaery , SazkiaSiwonestELF, Daevict024, Popo, yesungie lover, maycloudself13, , MJ, saniasudiono, TrinCloudSparkyu, Cloudsparky, Fira2428, nashya


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MAID **

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua mereka masing-masing. And this FF is MINE

**Cast:** Yesung, Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member with other cast

**Pair:** KyuSung sligh WonSung/Yewon, EunHae/HaeHyuk, MinWook, KangTeuk, and others

**Warning:** This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss Typo, OOC.

**If you DON'T LIKE YAOI (BOYS LOVE), CRAIK PAIR, or OOC, sebaiknya jangan dibaca karna sudah saia peringatkan.  
>Dari pada anda memberikan sebuah flame pada saia.<br>Saia membutuhkan orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain, bukan sebaliknya**.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

Happy Reading ^^ 

.  
>Hari ke 30 Yesung menjadi maid member Super Junior. Dan berarti ia telah bertahan selama 1 bulan. Dan masi ada kira-kira 1 bulan lebih lagi ia menjadi maid.<p>

Pagi ini salju pertama turun di Seoul. Dan berarti musim dingin telah menyambut mereka.

Yesung terbangun begitu saja dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan kedua onyx hitamnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Menggerutu pelan karna waktu yang telah menunjukan pukul 05.00- yang berarti ia harus segera bangun dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Yesung segera berdiri dan merapikan kasur- tempat tidurnya. Mengambil handuk yang berada tidak jauh dari sana dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.  
>Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat masakannya yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Melirik ke arah dinding dan bergumam "masi ada waktu satu jam lagi"<p>

Yesung segera masuk ke kamar semua member untuk membangunkan mereka. Saat semua member sedang berada di kamar mandi, ia membersihkan kamar itu satu persatu. Setelahnya ia akan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan di pakai oleh para dongsaeng dan hyungnya itu. Jangan lupa, ia juga sudah mencari-kan sepatu- yang sering hilang- dan para member hanya tinggal memakainya saja.

Sepertinya Yesung mulai menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai maid sekarang.

.

.  
>Sarapan pagi di keluarga besar Super Junior terasa seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sarapan yang terasa begitu ramai saat salah satu member mengoceh dan yang lainya akan menimpali. Dan terjadilah adu mulut- yang tidak serius- dan menghasilkan gelak tawa dari orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai 'penonton'<p>

"Bukankah besok kalian bertiga akan segera berangkat ke Jepang?" Leeteuk bertanya kepada tiga orang yang masi sibuk tertawa.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung- yang merasa ditanyai segera menghentikan tawa mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Leeteuk. Dan mereka mengangguk- serempak.

"Jadi untuk 3-4 hari kedepan, kami tidak bisa menyiksa Yesung hyung- seperti upik abu- seperti biasanya? Yah.. Pasti tidak menyenangkan" keluh Donghae yang di hadiahi sebuah jitakan cinta dari Yesung.

"Hahaha aku bebas untuk beberapa hari keepan" Yesung tertawa keras. Ia merasa benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Mungkin sebulan menjadi maid telah membuatnya- sedikit stress hingga menyubah warna rambutnya menjadi pink- dan merasa hidup kembali saat ia bisa terbebas- walau hanya untuk beberapa hari.

"Eits... Tunggu dulu hyung, hyung lupa? Masi ada aku dan Ryeoggu hyung yang harus kau 'layani'' tawa Yesung yang tadinya mendominasi ruangan itu, kini tiba-tiba terhenti seketika. Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun namun hanya di balas dengan cengiran khas Evil dari Kyuhyun.

"Tenang Hae-hyung.. Aku akan membuat Yesung hyung lebih tersiksa lagi"

"Kau tau Kyu? Kau seperti ibu tiri yang sangat kejam kepada anak tirinya dan Donghae adalah saudara tiri yang sama kejamnya dengan ibunya.."  
>"Dan kau Cinderella-nya" potong semua member sambil menunjuk serempak ke arah Yesung dan kembali membuat suasana ramai dengan tawaan mereka.<p>

'Aku merindukan semua ini' batin Leeteuk dengan senyum terpatri indah di wajah malaikatnya.

.

¤¤¤

.

Yesung berlari di tengah ribuan orang yang berada di bandara Incheon- dengan manager yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Yesung hanya bisa memberikan senyuman saat beberapa orang di sana mengenalinya dan menyapanya.

Terlambat. Ia hampir terlambat. Karna beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang ia tumpangi akan lepas landas. Ya. Sesuai dengan jadwalnya dan member Super Junior K.R.Y lainnya, mereka akan ke Jepang untuk menggelar konser mereka. Dan ia akan membuat masalah jika ia terlambat.

Bukan salahnya juga jika ia bisa terlambat seperti ini. Salahkan para member yang tidak punya jadwal dan memilih bersantai di dorm itu. Jangan tanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yesung, karna kurasa tanpa ku beri taupun, kalian sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Apa pesawatnya sudah berangkat?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sudah. Pesawatnya sudah berangkat dari tadi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sudah berangkat, mengapa kalian masi di sini?" tanya Yesung. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di sana.

"Hah... Terserah hyung sajalah" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Tidak taukah Yesung bahwa ia sangat khawatir saat Yesung belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya? Dan jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

Yesung mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya beralih kepada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi pagi hanya diam. "Ryeowook-ah.. Hyung lihat hari ini kau sedikit murung.. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Ryeoggu hyung hanya merindukan Sungmin hyung. Ckck hyung taukan bagaimana couple ini?" sela Kyuhyun yang diiringi dengan tawaan kecil darinya. Sedangkan yang di bicarakan hanya bisa merungut-rungut tak jelas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" terdengar suara sang manager dari arah belakang Ryeowook. Dan merekapun mengikuti manager tersebut

Setibanya mereka di pesawat, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung dan memaksanya duduk disebelahnya "hyung di sampingku ya" ucapnya kemudian yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

Tanpa berkata apapun pada Kyuhyun, Yesung segera menyamankan duduknya dan memejamkan onyxnya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Kyuhyun- yang kali ini tidak tega untuk mengusik istirahat Yesung- hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan hyungnya itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah dapat mendengar helaan nafas teratur dari Yesung.

Keajaiban terjadi, Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan memainkan play station-nya di saat waktu senggang, sekarang malah lebih memilih memandangi Yesung yang tengah terlelap.

Yesung tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Kyuhyun- tentunya tanpa ia sadari. Melihat itu Kyuhyun merengkuh pundak hyung- yang ia cintai itu- dan mengusanya lembut. Yesung yang merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya semakin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. "Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun nyaris tanpa suara dan mencium puncak kepada Yesung- lama. Merasakan aroma yang bisa membuatnya gila, dan hanya Yesung- yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"Katakan itu padanya saat ia sadar Kyu.. Dia tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kau katakan itu saat ia tidur" Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandanganya kepada si pemilik suara. Ia menengok kesampingnya, dan melihat Ryeowook yang tengah terduduk santai di kursinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris kepada Ryeowook. "Tidak semudah yang kau katakan hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang kembali mengamati wajah tidur Yesung.

"Segeralah melakukan sesuatu Kyu.. Jika tidak ia akan lari" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Siwon beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kurang lebih apa yang di katakan Ryeowook hampir sama dengan ucapan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Yesung. Namun, ia merasa terlalu takut untuk melakukan itu. Takut pada kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Beruntung jika Yesung menerimanya, namun bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Yesung akan menjauhinya dan mungkin ia tidak akan bisa memeluknya lagi- seperti sekarang.

Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Yesung- yang menurutnya tidak menyimpan suatu perasaan yang sama dengannya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang dongsaeng. Dan jika memang seperti itu dan Yesung menjauhinya, maka itu akan menjadi lebih buruk baginya.

'Apa seperti ini lebih baik?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook hyung. Apa kau terlalu merindukan Sungmin hyung sampai auramu buruk begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau becanda Kyu? Aku tidak merindukannya.. Tapi, sangat sangat merindukannya" pekik Ryeowook- menkoreksi ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Huh.. Kalian berdua aneh. Baru berpisah beberapa jam, kau sudah seperti tidak bertemu puluhan tahun"

"Heh Kyu.. Makanya.. Segera katakan pada Yesung hyung bahwa kau menyukai- ah ani, bahwa kau mencintainya. Dan jadikan dia milikmu. Aku yakin kalian berdua akan lebih dariku. Bahkan jika tidak bertemu beberapa menit saja" balas Ryeowook- sambil mencibir kepada Kyuhyun.

'Aku tidak tau, apa ini yang terbaik' merasa lelah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Yesung ke alam mimpi.

.

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjabkan onyxnya pelan dan sedikit menguap "nyaman" gumamnya pelan saat merakasan pelukan hangat pada bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun- yang tengah tertidur berada tepan di hadapannya. Seketika Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang sama saat- insiden 'membangunkan Kyuhyun' beberapa minggu yang lalu. 'Kyu tampan' batin Yesung yang masi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masi tidur.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu hyung.." Sepasang obsidian indah yang tadinya tertutup rapat tiba-tiba terbuka dan menantang langsung ke onyx tajam Yesung.

"K-Kyu.." gumam Yesung gugup, ia mencoba untuk memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka namun, sepertinya ia telah tersedot jauh ke dalam caramel itu.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yesung. Tangannya bergerak menggapai wajah Yesung.

"K-Kyu.. A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?" Yesung semakin gugup saat Kyuhyun semakin menipiskan jarak antara mereka.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut wajah Yesung "Nah.. Nodanya sudah hilang" Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tangan dan wajahnya dari wajah Yesung sambil terkikik geli saat melihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi hyungnya itu "Ckck.. Hyung, wajahmu memerah" Yesung yang masi terkejut dengan kejadian barusan, tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya "Mwo?! A.. Hm.. Ini mungkin karna cuaca yang sangat dingin Kyu-Kyuhyun" jawabnya sambil memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua talapak tangannya.

"Ckckck.. Terserah hyung saja. Ayo kita turun, pesawat ini sudah mendarat sejak tadi" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masi termenung 'Ada apa denganku?' tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah teriakan mengejutkannya "Cepatlah hyung! Dan bawakan tasku juga!"

"Dasar anak itu"

.

.

Konser Super Junior K.R.Y di Jepang berjalan lancar, banyak kejadian-kejadian lucu terjadi. Yesung yang mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Kyuhyun yang terus menimpali semua perkataan Yesung. Dan Ryeowook yang terlihat tidak banyak bicara, mungkin efek rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya- Lee Sungmin- yang sudah menumpuk.

Banyak KyuSung moment yang tercipta. Mungkin karna Kyuhyun yang semakin gencar menarik perhatian Yesung dan Yesung yang tidak curiga sedikitpun malah meladeni apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Oh, jangan lupakan janji Kyuhyun pada Donghae bahwa ia akan tetep mengerjai Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menepatinya.

Konser hari terakhir telah usai. Dan esok, mereka harus segera kembali ke Seoul.

.

Yesung baru saja selesai berpakaian- piyama- saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya di hotel ini. Tanpa berlama-lama, Yesung segera bergerak ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Sedikit ekspresi terkejut tampak pada wajahnya dan segera berganti dengan sebuah senyuman saat mengetahui siapa yang mengujunginya saat waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku tidur di sini denganmu hyung.. Aku bosan sendirian di kamar" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dengan Yesung, sosok itu langsung menerobos masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bed berukuran sedang yang terdapat di tengah kamar itu.

"Aku larangpun kau tidak akan beranjak dari sana, Kyu.." Yesung menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menyamankan posisinya. Merasa lelah, ia memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun. Yesung naik ke atas bed dan menyamankan tidurnya. "Good Night Kyu.." gumam Yesung lirih sebelum beranjak ke alam mimpi.

"Good night, hyung"

.

.

Matahari kembali menyinari belahan bumi bagian timur, di sebuah negara yang di sebut sebagai tempat matahari terbit. Dan memang benar- Jepang memang negara pertama yang memulai kegiatannya dari negara lain.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat ia merasakan dari celah-celah ventilasi, biasan cahaya matahari mengenai pelupuk matanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya- yang mungkin tertinggal di alam mimpi

Menengok ke sebelah, Kyuhyun menemukan seorang Yesung yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Yesung yang terlihat begitu manis. Hingga tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Yesung yang tidak terusik sedikitpun.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir Kyuhyun telah menempel pada bibir ranum yang tertutup rapat itu.

Semakin berani, Kyuhyun mulai menghisab bibir bawah dan atas Yesung bergantian. Menikmati rasa manis yang memabukan dan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"K-Kyu" sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari belahan bibir yang sedang di intimidasi oleh Kyuhyun. Ya. Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya saat Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibirnya.

Mata namja di hadapannya terbelalak. Kyuhyun tau itu karna obsidiannya yang langsung berhadapan dengan onyx yang terlihat terkejut itu.

Bukannya melepaskan tautan mereka, Kyuhyun malah semakin memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu semakin erat.

Yesung tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun darinya. Tenaganya terasa tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas saat merasakan Yesung berhenti memberontak dan memilih untuk menyerah. Dia kembali melumat bibir Yesung dan memaksa bibir itu terbuka dan membiarkan ia mencicipi rongga mulut yang telah lama ingin ia rasakan itu.

Yesung tetap tidak membuka mulutnya. Ia merasa ini salah, sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi sekarang dan ia harus segera menghentikan ini.

Merasa Yesung yang tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, jengah, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Yesung dengan keras. Menciptakan erangan kesakitan dari Yesung. Disaat bersamaan bibir Yesung terbuka. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera menelusupkan lidahnya dan membelai semua yang ada dalam rongga hangat milik Yesung.

Kyuhyun memperlakukan Yesung begitu lembut, membuat Yesung lama kelamaan ia terhayut dalam permainan yang di tawarkan Kyuhyun.

Suara kecipak saliva menggema di ruangan tersebut. Dua orang namja yang mulai terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang tercipta.

Entah sejak kapan tangan Yesung berada di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Menekan tengkuk tersebut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai menari indah di tubuh hyungnya itu.

Erangan-erangan kecil tercipta saat Kyuhyun menggoda dan mengajak lidah Yesung untuk bertarung. Dan sudah jelas Kyuhyun yang akan menang dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak mau hilang kini mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama yang di gunakan Yesung. Tangannya bergerak pelan sambil mengelus perut dan dada Yesung yang kembali menghasilkan desahan dari mulut Yesung.

Kyuhyun semakin menggerakan tangannya keatas, dan mencubit keras titik sensitif Yesung yang berada di dadanya.

Hingga akhirnya Yesung tersentak. Akal sehatnya kembali. Ini tidak benar, apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah salah. Walau ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan ini. Tapi ini semua tetaplah salah. Kyuhyun adalah adiknya, lagi pula tidak ada ikatan apapun antara mereka berbuat. Sebagian perasaannya takut jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya hanya untuk memper mainkannya. Dan jika itu memang benar, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata Yesung. Ia menangis, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bodoh dan bersalah. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan tidak dapat ia tahan.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan sebuah rasa asin memgenai bibirnya memutuskan tuntuk mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan Yesung. Dan apa yang ia dapati sungguh membuat hatinya mencelos keluar.

Rasa panik menguasai Kyuhyun saat kedua mata yang indah itu tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata "Hyung.. Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil jemarinya mencoba untuk menghapus air yang membasahi pipi namja berambut pink itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari kamar yang Yesung tempati "ini yang aku takutkan. Yesung hyung akan membenciku. Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di kamarnya.

Sedangkan Yesung? Ia masi berada pada posisinya semula. "Jadi benar Kyu? Tadi itu hanya ketidak sengajaan?" bisiknya pada keheningan yang mengelilinginya. Dan setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari ujung matanya.

.

Setelah kejadian yang tidak sengaja antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung tadi pagi, suasana saat dua lead vocal itu bertemu terasa begitu aneh. Keduanya terlihat canggung dan tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu saat Ryeowook atau manager dan staff menanyai mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah atas perubahan sikap Yesung padanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang di pikirkan hyungnya itu saat ini, marah? Kesal? Kecewa? Ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Karna setiap Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan namja itu, ia segera menundukan wajahnya dan berlalu dari sana. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat itu juga

Sedangkan dari sisi Yesung sendiri, ia tidak tau berbuat dan bersikap seperti apa pada Kyuhyun marah? Kesal? Atau kecewa? Entahlah, ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap dingin dan terkesan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak marah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi pagi. Dan jika boleh ia akui, ia juga ikut menikmati ciuman itu. Ya. Walau awalnya adalah sebuah pemaksaan, namun pada akhirnya ia terbawa juga.

Satu yang ia yakini- untuk saat ini, ia merasa malu saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia tidak tau- Mengapa.

.

.

Ryeowook menyerngitkan keningnya saat ia merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan menyelubungi Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang duduk tidak jauh darinya- kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri saat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi lepas landas.

Karna merasa penasaran dan khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi melamun, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berpindah ke sisi Kyuhyun.

"Katakan magnae, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Yesung hyung" tanya Ryeowook langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Yesung yang- sepertinya tengah tertidur dengan earphone yang melekat di telinga namja pecinta warna hitam itu.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sudah berada di dekatnya sedikit berteriak- kaget "kapan hyung ada di sini? Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook dengan tidak sopannya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan "huh.. Aku sudah sejak tadi berada di sini Evil Cho! Makanya, jangan melamun terus" Ryeowook memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun "Hehe mianhae hyung, aku tidak tau" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh Ryeowook dan ia kembali memenung.

Ryeowook kembali menyerngit bingung, sangat aneh jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa yang lakukan padanya tadi, tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada pembalasan malahan Kyuhyun yang kembali tidak fokus yang ia dapatkan.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. 'ada apa lagi ini' batinnya. "Kyu.." Ryeowook mencoba kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat ganjil pada Ryeowook.

"Apa terlihat jelas, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah- seolah sepatunya terlihat lebih menarik dari Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Orang bodoh-pun akan mengetahui ada yang tidak beres antara kau dengan Yesung hyung" jawab Ryeowook dengan helaan nafas- lagi.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada hyungnya itu. Menimbang, apakah sebaiknya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang hyung" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Hah.. Sudahlah. Terserah padamu. Aku tidak bisa memaksa atau apapun. Tapi, aku sarankan padamu Cho Kyuhyun, sebaiknya segera kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Yesung hyung. Karna Yesung hyung terlihat tidak nyaman dan terus gelisah"

Kyuhyun kembali tidak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Ia meliri ke arah belakang untuk melihat Yesung. Dan danpa di duga Yesung juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Onyx dan obsidian bertemu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kekecewaan yang besar terpancar pada onyx tajam itu.

Hingga akhirnya Yesung memutuskan kontak di antara mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, hyung?' batinnya.

.

.  
>. "Hore... Akhirnya kalian pulang juga.. Aku merindukan kalian bertiga" teriak seseorang saat K.R.Y memasuki dorm Super Junior.<p>

"Aku tidak yakin kau merindukanku hyung" balas Kyuhyun datar.

"Minnie hyung..." Ryeowook berteriak keras saat ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah berlari ke arahnya

"Chagieya.. Jeongmal bogosipposo.." mereka berdua berpelukan erat sebelum mereka melakukan adegan yang membuat member yang tidak mempunyai pasangan berdecak sebal. Sedangkan member yang mempunyai status uke harus siap siaga karna tatapan mesum dari seme mereka.

Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari MinWook couple juga ikut berdecak pelan. 'dasar tidak tau tempat' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi pagi kembali teringat oleh Yesung. Saat bibir hangat Kyuhyun membelai bibirnya, dan melumatnya lembut. Pelukan Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu nyaman. Dan bluss.. Sebuah rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Yesung yang tidak se-chubby dulu.

Tapi itu hanya sementara. Karna setelahnya, ia kembali merasa bahwa apa yang tengah ia pikirkan tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan "Yesung hyung.. Kenapa melamun di sana? Kami semua menunggumu untuk membersihkan piring yang sudah menumpuk.." Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung dan segera menarik tangan Yesung ke arah dapur. "Ne" jawab Yesung datar dan mengikut saja saat Eunhyuk menariknya. Menyisakan beberapa pasang mata menatap padanya.

"Perasaan ku saja, atau memang Yesung hyung seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Shindong memecahkan kebisuan yang tiba-tiba mendominasi ruang tersebut, semua mata kini menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Shindong.

"Memang Yesung hyung pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di matanya. Ayolah.. Hidup 5 tahun lebih bersama membuat aku mulai mengerti bagaimana Yesung hyung" lanjutnya.

"Tanyakan pada Evil Cho" jawab Ryeowook cepat. Sontak semua mata yang tadinya melihat ke arah Shindong kini beralih ke arah Kyuhyun.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa beritahu sekarang" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh darinya

Sebaik apapun ia mencoba menyangkal dan menutupi semua, member Super Junior pasti akan tahu. Tak ada yang dapat mereka tutupi dari member lainnya. Karna seperti yang telah di katakan Shindong tadi- mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang saling terikat.

Contohnya saja saat HaeHyuk couple yang mencoba untuk menutupi hubungan mereka, dan kurang dari 7 hari HaeHyuk sudah terjebak dan mengakui semuanya.

Karena insiden tersebut, akhirnya para member yang lain mulai mencoba untuk jujur pada diri mereka sendiri. Dan seperti yang kita lihat sekarang ada KangTeuk, MinWook, dan tentunya YeWon- yang sudah putus. Shindong? Ia memiliki kekasihnya sendiri, bukankah ia hebat? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dulu pacar sejatinya adalah sesuatu yang berbau game. Dan sekarang, ia mencintai seorang Kim Jong Woon

"Tadi pagi aku mencium Yesung hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lemas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Kyuhyun memperhatikan hyung-hyungnya tersebut, tak ada respon sama sekali

"Kau keren Kyuhyun" Suara Sungmin memecahkan kesunyian yang tadi tercipta.

"Come on.. Aku sedang tidak bercanda hyung.. Apa hyung tau? Setelah aku melepaskan ciuman kami, ia menangis. Menangis hyung, menangis. Dan setelah itu ia bersikap dingin padaku" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Ku rasa kali ini cukup rumit Kyu.. Ok. Kita tidak akan mempertanyakan kenapa kau menciumnya. Karna itu telah terjadi" Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya "Aku tau bagaimana Yesung. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan yang pasti kami akan menolongmu Kyuhyun" lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung sangat sulit di tebak. Kurasa ia kecewa padamu Kyu.. Dan yang pasti, itu tidak bagus" ucap Shindong yang masi pada posisi semulanya. "Tapi satu yang pasti Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar keren" lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kami sudah mengatakannya padamu Kyu? Apapun yang akan terjadi, kami akan menolongmu untuk melewatinya.." Leeteuk kembali menghentikan ucapannya

"Bahkan sejak permainan ini di mulai"

.

To Be Continued

.  
>.<p>

A/N: Chapter 4 gagal #pundung. Mian kalo nggak sesuai harapan chingudeul, Lala harap, chingudeul masi bersedia baca and riview #bow

Big Thank to:  
>a cloudfishy, chaery, 24, Jmhyewon, lytaimoet812, haelfishy, TaraZein10, yesungismine, ryu. , cloud3024, love cloudie, , Guest, cloudyeye, sjflywin, Cha2LoveKorean, Magieapril, szasza, dini sparkclouds, Nakazawa Ryu, nerita, maycloudself13, TrinCloudSparkyu, kim raein, sungrin123, KyuWoon, kyusungshipper, pearl2811, .92, Yoga Fujoshi, Momoshfly2401, aKyuCloud, Daevict024, Guest, cheon, sisca kyusung shipper, nashya, kim ayuni lee, Asha lightyagamikun<p>

mian ya, kalo ada yang ng' kesebut XD  
>lala kan juga manusia..<p>

.

Riview please?

.

Big Hug,  
>LalaClouds<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

THE MAID

.  
>CHAPTER 5<p>

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior and  
>other cast punya Orang tua<br>mereka masing-masing. And  
>this FF is MINE<p>

**Cast:** Yesung, Kyuhyun, and  
>other Super Junior member<br>with other cast

**Pair:** KyuSung sligh WonSung/  
>Yewon, EunHaeHaeHyuk,  
>MinWook, KangTeuk, and others<p>

**Warning:** This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
>Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss<br>Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and all that smells YAOI should not read this and provide flame. I need someone who can appreciate the work of others, not the other way

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"Semuanya.. Cepat Bangun!" teriakan dari lead vocal Super Junior tersebut membuat para member tersentak dan terbangun dari alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tanpa menunggu teriakan untuk yang kedua kalinya, mereka segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin harian mereka.<p>

.  
>oOo_oOo<strong><br>**.

"Pagi hyung.. Hoamm.. Aku mengantuk sekali" sapa Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tengah menata masakan—yang telah ia buat di atas meja.

Yesung membalas sapaan Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyuman—yang bertengger manis di bibir kissable miliknya "pagi.. Ckck mana mungkin tidak mengantuk jika tadi malam kamu melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga begitu bersama Sungmin, Ryeowook-ah.." goda Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook dengan ekor matanya. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu, menjadi memerah "ais... Hyung apa-apaan sih" Ryeowook segera mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tidak jauh darinya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja—mencoba untuk kembali tidur

.  
>.<p>

Tidak lama berselang, meja makan yang tadinya sepi kini sudah mulai terasa ramai. Para member sudah datang berkumpul untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong.

Semua member sedang lengkap sekarang, bahkan Siwonpun ada di Dorm. Dan seperti biasa, sarapan pagi mereka di hiasi dengan candaan khas Super Junior.

Sumua berjalan seperti biasa, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Ya.. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun memang sudah diketahui oleh semua member. Tapi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu membahasnya dihadapan Yesung, mereka takut jika nantinya Yesung merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal tersebut.

Keadaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun masi seperti itu, tidak ada tegur sapa dan rengekan Kyuhyun pada Yesung—yang sudah pasti untuk menarik perhatian sang hyung, yang kini tidak terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah mencoba mengajak Yesung untuk berbicara, tetapi tetap saja Yesung tidak mau dan terus bersikap dingin padanya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah kepada Yesung.

"Aku selesai" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah kamar member Super Junior.

"Eh? Hyung.. Cepat sekali, makananmu saja belum kau habiskan"

"Tidak apa-apa Hae- ah.. Hyung harus segera menyiapkan barang-barang kalian semua. Hari inikan jadwal kita padat sekali" jawab Yesung tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahh.. Jong Woon-ah.. Setidaknya habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Nanti kau sakit! Seperti katamu tadi, hari ini jadwal kita padat" Leeteuk mencoba untuk memanggil dongsaengnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung. Yesung terlalu sibuk dengan tugas barunya— sebagai maid— sehingga ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung.. Aku tidak akan sakit. Aku kan kuat"

"Kuat apanya kuat" dengus Kyuhyun saat tubuh Yesung menghilang di balik dinding.

"Yesung hyung terlalu memaksakan dirinya" ucap Shindong dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Hahh.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Yesung hyung" timpal Eunhyuk. Wajahnya menampilkan rasa bersalah yang terlihat cukup jelas "Aku rasa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya kemarin" lanjutnya

"Kau benar-benarnya keterlaluan Hyukkie.. Yesung hyung sampai pucat gara-gara bolak-balik seperti itu kemarin" timpal Kangin— yang semakin membuat Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

Awalnya kemarin dia hanya ingin mengerjai Yesung dengan menyuruh Yesung keluar untuk membelikannya makanan di salah satu restaurant yang berada cukup jauh dari sana. Tapi bukan hanya sekali, ia menyuruh Yesung melakukan hal yang sama sampai 10 kali untuk membelikan makanan yang ia inginkan. Dan baru berhenti saat Yesung sudah terlihat begitu pucat, belum lagi tugasnya di dorm yang belum sempat ia kerjakan— karena menuruti permintaan— perintah Eunhyuk.

"Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja. Semoga"

.

oOo_oOo

.

.  
>"Yesung hyung.. Cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat"<p>

"Iya.. Aku datang" Yesung segera berlari ke tempat para member yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Untuk hari ini member Super Junior berangkat menggunakan van mereka, bukan mobil pribadi seperti biasanya.

"Hyung.. Kau yakin kau bisa membawa itu semua?" Ryeowook mengarahkan tangannya— menunjuk kearah kedua tangan Yesung yang terisi penuh dengan tas-tas para member.

"Aku bisa. Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita cepat berangkat tidak baik jika datang terlambat" balas Yesung dengan cengirin di wajahnya.

Tidak berselang beberapa saat, ruang yang tadinya terlihat ramai, kini kosong— tak berpenghuni.

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.  
>"Hah.. Lelahnya. Hari ini benar-benar full!. Dari pagi hingga hampir tengah malam seperti ini, kita tidak berhenti perform. Hahh.. Untung saja ini perform terakhir kita. Hae... Pijitin bahuku ya.. Capek" Eunhyuk yang tadinya menggerutu tak jelas kini bersikap semanis mungkin sambil menampilkan puppy eyesnya kepada Donghae yang duduk disampingnya— yang tengah memainkan ponsel miliknya.<p>

"Baiklah.." Donghae meminta Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya— menghadapkan punggungnya kepada Donghae. Saat ini Super Junior sedang berada di backstage, menunggu untuk penampilan perform terakhir mereka hari ini.

Semua member terlihat lelah, beberapa dari mereka ada yang memanfaatkan waktu istirahat— sebentar mereka ini. Terlihat mereka tengah sibuk dengan urusan pribadi masing-masing.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Yesung. Dari tadi ia terlihat mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Seperti salah satu dari staff yang bertugas— padahal ia adalah artisnya. Sepertinya tidak ada kata istirahat untuk Yesung.

"Ini" Yesung menyodorkan sebuah air mineral kepada Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

Sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun menganggkat kepalanya. Walau tanpa harus melihat si pemberi air— ia sudah tau sia orang itu. Karena, ia sangat hapal dengan suara indah tersebut.

Raut kecewaan terpampang di wajah tampannya. Bahkan Yesung tidak mau melihat kearahnya. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengambil air tersebut. "Gomawo" ujarnya pelan.

Tanpa berkata-kata apapun lagi, Yesung segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak berminat lagi untuk memainkan PSP-nya.

.

.

"Jong Woon-ah. Kami duluan ne. Kami menunggumu di Van. Tidak usah terburu-buru."

"Hmm" Yesung memasukkan semua barang-barang milik hyung dan para dongsaeng-nya yang berserakan di backstage. Walaupun ia merasa sangat letih, ia tetap harus melaksanakan tugasnya hingga tuntas.

"Yesung hyung.. Kau belum pulang?" Yesung mengalihkan perhatian dari aktifitasnya ke arah sumber suara. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Tangan namja puncat itu ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Obsidian caramelnya menatap lembut ke arah Yesung.

Sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya, Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan benda-benda yang di depannya.

Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa Yesung tidak akan merespon ucapannya, segera bergerak mendekati namja yang lebih tua itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil subuah earphone— kepunyaan Donghae— yang belum sempat di bereskan oleh Yesung dan memasukannya ke dalam tas— yang juga kepunyaan Donghae.

Yesung yang mulai terusik dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Ia memandangi dongsaeng-nya itu dengan raut yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Yesung mulai angkat bicara "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Kyhyun menjawab "Membantumu" jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak usah lakukan itu"

"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, kau akan semakin lama selesai dan semakin lelah Jong Woon" jawab Kyuhyun tidak sopan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tidak usah membantuku" ia merebut tas yang ata di tangan Kyuhyun "dan aku tidak lelah" lanjutnya dingin.

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu! Kau pikir aku orang bodoh eoh? Lihat wajahmu, bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih pucat dari wajahku!" Kyuhyun menaikan suaranya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia peduli dan khawatir terhadap Yesung.

Tak berniat untuk membalas, Yesung memilih untuk kembali menyibukan dirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan, walaupun diisi oleh dua orang yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang terdengar.

"Yesung hyung.."

". . ."

". . . "

". . ."

"Hyung! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

". . ."

"Hah.. Apa yang harus lakukan supaya kau memaafkan aku" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pergerakan Yesung di sampingnya. Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat memegangi kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dan sakit.

"Hyung.. Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai namja yang ia cintai itu. Namun, belum sempat Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Yesung, tangannya sudah di tepis duluan oleh Yesung.

"Jangan mencoba menyentuhku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi kau sakit Kim Jong Woon!"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku Kyu. Jangan bertindak seperti kau mengkhawatirkanku" Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun tidak melihat Yesung di ruangan itu lagi.

"Manamungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku peduli padamu hyung. Saranghae. Aku merindukanmu yang dulu. Sangat"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir Yesung yang terlihat kesulitan membawa tas-tas para member sendirian.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghampiri Yesung— mengambil beberapa tas yang ada di tangan Yesung lalu berjalan bersama menuju Van yang telah menanti kedatangan mereka. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin. Buktinya ia hanya bisa mengawasi hyungnya itu dari belakang.

"Hyung.. Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Yesung berhenti dan menyandarkannya punggungnya di dinding. Matanya terlihat menutup. Raut kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajah baby face itu.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya— mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Belum sempat ia menggapai tubuh itu, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya "Berhenti di sana Cho Kyuhyun" jeda, "jangan mendekat" lanjut suara berat itu.

Menurut, Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan langkahnya "tapi kau sedang sakit hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya tidak melepaskan kontaknya dari Yesung.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Itu urusanku"

". . ." tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyusuri lorong-lorong yang telah sunyi tersebut, menuju Van mereka yang sudah menunggu. Mungkin karna sudah larut malam, jadinya lorong itu terlihat sepi.

Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti Yesung dari belakang. Dengan jarak yang ia usahakan tidak terlalu jauh dari Yesung.

'Apa masi lama sampai ke keluar?' tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin secepat mungkin sampai di luar. Dan membiarkan Yesung istirahat sebentar.

Dan, kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Saat Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang sedang berjalan mulai terlihat sempoyongan dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan kesadarannya.

Rifleks, Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk menangkap Yesung. Beruntung perkiraannya untuk tidak mengambil jarak terlalu jauh dari Yesung— sehingga ia masi bisa menggapai Yesung tepat waktu.

"Yesung hyung!" Kyuhyun mengguncang keras tubuh Yesung. Menepuk keras pipi namja yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya itu.

"Yesung-ah..!" lagi— Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyadarkan hyungnya itu.

"Kim Jong Woon! Bangun!"

"CKK!" tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yesung, Kyuhyun segera meletakan tangannya di punggung Yesung dan di perpotongan lututnya. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan menggendongnya— bridal style menuju Van mereka di luar.

Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan— berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari gedung itu.

Setelah sampai di luar, Kyuhyun segera mencari Van yang diisi oleh hyung dan staff Super Junior. Beruntung waktu sudah larut malam. Sehingga tidak ada fans atau paparazi yang menunggu mereka. Jika tidak, ELF pasti akan cemas dengan keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat melihat Leeteuk yang sedang berbincang dengan manager di luar Van mereka.

Leeteuk menoleh— setelah mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya langsung berubah panik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Yesung yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya Kyu?" setelah bertanya, Leeteuk segera membukaan pintu Van. Para member yang ada di dalamnya menyerngitkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia pingsan" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Ia segera masuk "hyung. Menyingkir dari sana" perintahnya pada Kangin yang duduk di kursi paling belakang sendirian— mungkin rencananya ingin berduan dengan Leeteuk, namun, pupus sudah harapannya saat Kyuhyun— dengan tidak sopannya mengusirnya.

Sadar bahwa bukan saatnya ia merenungi nasipn, Kanginpun membantu Kyuhyun memasukan Yesung ke dalam Van.

Di kursi depan ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sisanya di Van yang lain. "Sungmin hyung. Bisakah kau mengambil tas hyungdeul yang tertinggal di lorong gedung? Aku tidak mungkin membawanya juga"

"Ne. Baiklah. Chagie kau ikut aku ya" setuju Sungmin tanpa penolakan. Ryeowook-pun ikut mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang hyung"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" manager Super Junior segera mengambil tempat di balik kemudi. Di belakangnya di tempati oleh KangTeuk dan di barisan terakhir di tempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung— yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku sudah memberitahu semua. Mereka akan mengikuti kita ke rumah sakit" informasi Leeteuk entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun masi terlihat panik. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya menepuk— halus pipi Yesung. Meminta hyungnya itu untuk membuka mata.

"Dia demam" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Akhir-akhir ini Yesung memang tidak terlihat baik. Ia sering mengeluh kepalanya sakit dan pusing. Belum lagi jadwalnya yang cukup padat dan tugasnya sebagai maid. Tak ada waktu istirahat untuknya— bahkan waktu tidurpun hanya sebentar

oOo_oOo

.  
>"Bagaimana keadaannya hyung? Apa dia sudah sadar?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi orang-orang yang berada di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Saat mengetahui siapa yang datang, mereka kembali pada aktifitas semula.<p>

"Belum Siwon-ah. Dia belum sadar" jawab Leeteuk "bagaimana urusanmu? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah hyung. Saat aku dapat berita bahwa Yesung hyung masuk rumah sakit, aku segera kemari" Siwon memilih mendudukan dirinya di samping Shindong yang sedang tidak melakukan apapun.

Ya. Untuk perform terakhir Super Junior, Siwon tidak ikut karna ia harus mengurus sesuatu. Dan saat ia mendapat berida dari Ryeowook— setengah jam lalu. Ia segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit.

"Apa kata dokter hyung?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, dokter bilang dia hanya kelelahan. Juga dia tidak mengatur pola makannya dengan baik" jawab Leeteuk menerangkan. Matanya memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu.

Ruangan yang diisi oleh banyak orang itu tiba-tiba terasa hening. Tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Bahkan deru nafas Yesung— yang sedang terlelap-pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajukan permainan bodoh itu" menyesal. Kyuhyun menyesal sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melihat orang tercintanya tertidur tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Kyu. Kita semua bersalah di sini. Bahkan kami juga ikut menyarankan peraturan permainan ini. Jadi, ini bukan hanya kesalahanmu" timpal salah satu namja yang terlihat begitu kalut. Semuanya khawatir, itu sudah jelas bukan?

Suasana kembali hening. Seolah tak ada satupun yang mampu menyusun kata menjadi frasa yang bisa mengakhiri keheningan yang mendominasi.

"Apa kita hentikan di sini saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan lemah itu. Semuanya sudah tau. Untuk siapa pertanyaan—yang lebih mengarah kepada pernyataan itu ditujukan.

"Maksudmu Kyu?"

"Permainan ini. Kita akhiri saja permainan ini di sini. Aku tidak tega melihat Yesung hyung seperti ini"

". . ."

"Bukankah permainan ini untuk meyakinkanku akan perasaanku kepda Yesung hyung? Dan sekarang aku sudah menyadari semuanya."

"Jadi. Permainan ini sudah kalian rencanakan?"

'DEG'Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepda namja yang tadinya tidak sadarkan diri kini telah membuka matanya.

Wajah pucat itu menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Terkejut, kecewa, dan meminta penjelasan terlihat jelas di sana.

"Hyung... Kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yesung. Namun, sepertinya Yesung tidak menginginkan itu. Ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun sebelum tangan pucat itu dapat menyentuhnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Yesung membentak. Penasaran. Marah- karena merasa dibohongi nampak di kedua matanya.

"Nanti kami jelaskan padamu. Tapi, kami harus memanggil Dokter dulu"

"Tidak! Aku butuh penjelasan itu sekarang. Sekarang" ujar Yesung keras. Ini bukan Yesung yang biasanya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Semua member menahan nafas mereka saat mendengar bentakan tersebut. Seluruh mata menatap kearah sumber suara— dimana Yesung yang sudah sadarkan diri. Pandangan namja manis itu mengintimidasi satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Hingga, Leeteuk yang merasa ialah yang harus menjelaskan semua, angkat bicara.

"Permainan itu— dimana kau harus menjadi seorang Maid, sebelumnya kami memang sudah merencanakan semuanya" jelas Leeteuk. Suaranya terdengar pelan. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Yesung— yang memaksa untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Merasa tidak ada komentar dari Yesung, Leeteuk melanjutkan "sebelumnya kami sudah membuat peraturan itu. Semua. Tanpa kecuali. Lalu, saat menulis nama pada kertas, kami semua menuliskan.. Namamu"

"Kenapa?" suara itu, terdengar begitu dingin.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka tidak tau apa jawaban yang harus diberikan kepada namja bermata sipit tersebut.

"Ide siapa? Ide siapa semua ini?" kali ini pertanyaan yang berbeda dan dari orang yang sama kembali terdengar.

"Ideku" suara Kyuhyun menggema— menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Matanya.. Tak tergambarkan apa yang nampak di matanya.

"Apa masalahmu denganku Kyu?! Kau tidak suka padaku?! Kau puas sekarang?! Puas telah mengerjaiku dan menertawakan kebodohanku?" tuntut Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap onyx gelap itu. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sana.

"Hyung.. Tidakkah responmu berlebihan?" kini suara Donghae terdengar.

"Berlebihan? Kau bilang aku berlebihan Lee Donghae?! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya saat kau dibohongi dan dipermainkan hahh? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan bekerja menjadi pembantu kalian semua! Tapi.. Tapi.. Arrghh..." Yesung terisak. Suaranya tercekat— tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku. A-aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan semarah ini" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tubuh Yesung yang bergetar hebat. Tapi ia urungkan saat menimbang bagaimana reaksi Yesung nantinya.

"Kau puas? Kau puas mengerjaiku!"

"Hyung.. Maaf.."

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun membatu. Kalimat itu sungguh membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya. Tidak bisakah Yesung merasakan bagaimana cintanya pada hyungnya itu?

"Jawab pertnyaanku Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua"

". . ."

"Jawab Kyuhyun!"

". . ."

"Kyuhyun!"

"KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM JONG WOON! Kau puas? Karna aku mencintaimu. Aku.. Mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya kasar. Sedangkan Yesung? Wajahnya terlihat keterkejutan. Namun, setelah itu, ia hanya menatap datar Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" ulang Yesung "ckk.. Lelucon apa lagi ini. Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya. Tersirat nada yang tidak bersahabat di sana.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tidak akan pe- " ucapan Yesung terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya paksa. Memberontak? Percuma. Pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh Kyuhyun.

Ini kali ke dua—Kyuhyun menciumnya. Tapi, ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah kenapa, Yesung merasa sakit.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yesung, Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir hyungnya itu. Walau tak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari Yesung. Tak hanya Yesung saja yang kaget, tetapi, semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut juga sama terkejutnya dengan Yesung.

Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Yesung. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat membuat Yesung menjadi semarah ini.

"Hyung.." gumannya pelan. Gumaman yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Yesung dan dirinya.

"Apa.. Apa kali ini kau menciumku juga karena ketidak sengajaan Kyu?" tanya Yesung. Kontak matanya tak putus dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar di bibir Kyuhyun— sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin.. Mungkin jika kau mengatakannya dari awal, aku akan menerimamu. Tapi, aku terlanjur kecewa padamu. Kyu.."

"Kau pikir selama ini aku hanya diam saja?! Aku sudah memberi tanda-tanda padamu. Tapi kau malah tak menyadarinya sedikitpun.."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menyelesaikan permainan ini hingga akhir" Yesung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya— keras.

"Bisakah kalian keluar? Aku butuh istirahat" sadar dengan keadaan, satu-persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yesung hyung akan semarah itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Donghae bertanya. Menghasilkan helaan nafas dari member lainnya.

"Aku kenal Yesung. Aku rasa ia tidak marah karena kita mengerjainya dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan objeknya. Aku rasa karna ada alasan lain" suara yang lainnya menanggapi.

"Kyu.. Tenanglah. Aku rasa Yesung hyung hanya sedang bingung. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan tetap menolongmu seperti janji kami" Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Wajah Kyuhyun tertunduk—jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang kalut.

"Semangatlah.." Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas. Seolah menguatkan hatinya, ia tersenyum tipis "ya.. Semangat.." ucapnya "demi cinta.."

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

Suasana di dorm Super Junior hari ini terlihat sepi. Bukan. Bukan karena para membernya yang masi terlelap di alam mimpi mereka. Melainkan, karena memang beberapa orang penghuni dorm itu sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Yesung menghela nafas sambil memainkan pena yang sedang ia pegang. Bosan— itu yang tengah Yesung rasakan saat ini.

Tinggal sendirian di dorm tanpa kegiatan itu sungguh tidak mengenakan. Semua tugasnya telah ia selesaikan, dan sekarang dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sudah seminggu ini dorm terasa sepi dikarenakan member Super Junior M— yang sedang sibuk di China— untuk promosi album mereka. Mengakibatkan Yesung, Leeteuk, Shindong dan Kangin— yang bukan member Super Junior M harus tinggal di Seoul— letak dorm mereka.

Leeteuk dan Shindong sedang ada jadwal, sedangkan Kangin? Entahlah, bahkan Yesung juga tidak tau. Tidak taukah dia bahwa seharusnya ia menjaga Yesung? Bagaimanapun, beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dorm bukanlah hal yang baik.

Saat memikirkan hal itu, Yesung jadi teringat tentang yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

Setelah kejadian malam itu di rumah sakit, ia terlihat seperti biasa— seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Namun, mengenai sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun, ia belum tau pasti. Ia masi bingung tentang apa yang telah ia rasakan. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Jujur, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ia mencintainya. Namun, semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan saat itu terjadi di waktu, tempat, dan saat yang salah.

Biarkanlah semua berakhir sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu. Ia tidak ingin terlalu terjebak di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran— itu yang dikatakan Dokter Han padanya tempo hari.

"Hahh.." sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Bosan. Mungkin kebahagiaannya akan berkurang karena terlalu banyak menghela nafas? Entahlah. Jika ia, berarti menghela nafas sama seperti salah satu makhluk fiksi dalam film Harry Potter— film yang ia tau sangat terkenal.

Ia memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil topi dan masker di kamar, lalu menyambar kunci mobil berwarna hitamnya— yang ada di atas meja nakas. Dari pada duduk sendirian di dorm— kebosanan, serta kebahagiaannya yang akan segera habis jika ia tidak juga segera beranjak dari sana dan memikirkan makhluk— yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya, lebih baik ia ke Mobit saja. Setidaknya di sana ada Jong Jin dan Eomma-nya— sehingga ia tidak perlu stress karena tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan ia berceloteh.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai memacu mobil itu membelah jalanan kota Soul yang selalu ramai.

.

.  
>Yesung memasuki Cafe miliknya itu. Seperti biasa, banyak pengunjung yang datang. Dengan santainya ia berjalan melewati para tamu. Menuju sebuah ruangan tempat bersantainya jika sedang penat— tanpa mempedulikan reaksi ELF saat melihatnya melewati mereka.<p>

Setelah menyapa sebentar eommanya, Yesung memasuki ruangan— berpintu serasi dengan dekorasi sekitar. Saat ia masuk, ia bisa melihat Jong Jin yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang— dengan konsentrasi penuh pada laptop di depannya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Menuju tempat Jong Jin duduk. Menepuk pelan pundah adik satu-satunya itu pelan— sebelum mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping siadik.

Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu dianggap oleh adiknya itu. Buktinya, Jong Jin tidak menoleh kepadanya dan masi sibuk dengan laptop miliknya.

Penasaran, Yesung memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Jong Jin sehingga mengabaikannya. Bisa saja Jong Jin sedang melihat hal yang tidak-tidak.

Keningnya berkerut saat yang ia dapati hanya tulisan-tulisan, tanpa gambar. Jong Jin membaca? Tumben sekali. Itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau.. Sedang membaca apa?" tanyanya. Jong Jin menengok sekilas dan kembali fokus ke laptopnya. "Fanfiction" balasnya. Alas Yesung kembali berkerut. Sejak kapan adiknya itu suka baca fanfiction? Hei.. Jangan salah. Ia juga tau apa itu fanfiction.

"Apakah itu Yaoi?

"Ya"

"Super Junior member?"

"Ya"

"EunHae?"

"KyuSung" untuk kesekian kalinya raut kebingungan terpampang di wajah Yesung. "Kyuhyun.. Dan Sungmin?" gumamnya pelan.

"Bukan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung"

"Ooo... Kyuhyun dan Ye— MWO?! Kyuhyun dan Yesung?" jerit Yesung terkejut. Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jong Jin hanya gumaman.

Seolah tidak percaya, Yesung ikut membaca Fanfic tersebut. Dan benar saja, di sana dia menemukan huruf yang membentuk kata 'Yesung' dan 'Kyuhyun' bahkan— apa? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa di sana tetulis ia dan Kyuhyun sedang melakukan ciuman panas? Wajahnya memerah. Kejadian di Jepang kembali berputar di kepalanya. Itu benar-benar ciuman panas.. Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hyung.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jong Jin saat melihat wajah hyungnya memerah seperti demam.

"Hahh? Apa? N-nde.. Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya kelabakan.

"Hmm.. Memangnya ada pair KyuSung gitu? Yang aku tau hanya EunHae, KyuMin, YeWook, KangTeuk dan HanChul" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi ia juga ingin tau jawaban pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ada.. Kau tidak tau hyung?" Yesung menggeleng sebagai jawaban "hei.. Sekarang banyak pasangan yang bermunculan di Super Junior sebagai pasangan fanfic. Kurasa itu wajar. Karena, kalian semua terlihat dekat satu sama lain— bukan hanya satu orang saja" ujar Jong Jin. Yesung yang sudah mengerti mengangguk— lagi

Matanya kembali tertuju pada layar laptop yang menampilkan susunan huruf yang terlihat rapi. Namun, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah tulisan yang menandakan berakhirnya cerita itu.

Lalu, sampailah matanya pada bagian Author Note, dan dengan seksama Yesung membaca.

Yesung tertegun. Semua orang mengetahui masalahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Terbukti dari AN tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa ia — sebagai KyuSung shipper merasa sedih karena kurangnya asupan KyuSung moment dan mereka yang terlihat menjauh satu sama lain— khususnya Yesung.

Jong Jin juga ikut membaca AN tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada hyungnya— yang masi fokus kepada layar laptop. "Kurasa ada benarnya juga" Jong Jin berujar. Yesung menoleh, memperhatikan dongsaengnya itu dengan kening berkerut "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun dan dirimu hyung. Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua" pandangan Jong Jin mengintimidasi "apa yang terjadi, hyung? Ceritakan padaku" rasa ingin tau terlihat jelas di wajah Jong Jin "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Hyung..."

Ya. Jong Jin benar. Sekeras mungkin ia mencoba untuk membohongi adiknya itu, tetap tidak akan bisa.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya. Selama ia bercerita Jong Jin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Membiarkan hyungnya itu mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirinnya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyuhyun. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan itu semua karena ingin meyakinkan perasaannya padamu. Bukankah ia juga terlihat begitu baik padamu hyung" ujar Jong Jin setelah Yesung mengakhiri ceritanya.

"A-aku tidak tau" Yesung terdunduk lesu. Ia sedikit membenarkan ucapan Jong Jin barusan.

"Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuknya hyung. Aku rasa Kyuhyun tidak ada niatan untuk membuatmu kecewa dan marah padanya. Aku sering melihat tatapan yang ia berikan kepadamu itu berbeda. Sangat dalam" Yesung terdiam. Tidak tau harus menanggapi apa pernyataan Jong Jin barusan.

"Lagi pula.. Aku rasa hyung juga mencintainya" ujar Jong Jin menggoda. "Aiss.. Kau ini mengada-ngada saja. Manamungkin aku menyukainya. Aku harus kembali ke dorm dulu" Yesung langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu— dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jong Jin terkekeh. Orang tidur-pun tau bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun. "Ckck. Hyung itu polos atau apa" gelaknya dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya— yang sempat terabaikan.

.

.  
>Kini Yesung tengah berada di dalam mobil hitamnya. Tidak tau harus kemana, akhirnya ia hanya memutuskan untuk duduk di mobil saja. Sebenarnya ia masi ingin berbincang lama dengan Jong Jin, dan mungkin ELF yang masi ada di Cafe miliknya. Ya.. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tidak akan mau memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya kepada Jong Jin. Bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi bahan olokan adiknya itu.<p>

Tunggu, ia memerah jika menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa itu berarti.. Ia menyukai Kyuhyun? Sekelebat pemikiran itu masuk kedalam pikirannya, namun, segera ia tepis jauh sambil tangan kanannya bergerak— seperti mengibas di depan wajahnya.

Lalu apa maksudnya akan menerima Kyuhyun jika namja itu menyatakan perasaannya lebih cepat? "Arrghhh... Aku tidak tau! Berhentilah berputar di kepalaku Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, sesaat kemudian ia kembali tenang, saat mengingat ucapan Jong Jin barusan padanya. "Ya.. Aku harus tanyakan pada hatiku dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Bukan. Bukan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian dengan pisau Kim Jong Woon!" hardiknya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ok. Ok. Tenang. Pertama, apa Kyuhyun tampan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri "Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan" jawabnya sambil menerawang. Bukankah ia sedang membuktikan keanehannya?

"Kyuhyun juga baik padaku. Ya.. Walau jailnya tidak hilang-hilang, tapi, aku.. Aku Suka Kyuhyun.."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"MWO?! Aku bilang.. Aku suka Kyuhyun?" Yesung kembali terdiam— setelah kembali berteriak kepada diri sendiri. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Sekarang ia yakin. Ia tidak boleh membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi. Ia harus percaya pada hatinya. Dan hatinya mengatakan.. "Ya.. Aku menyukai Kyuhyun"

Sedetik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Melihat ponselnya sekilas, kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Yeoboseyo Ryeowook-ah"

"Yesung hyung.."

"Hei.. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah.. Hyung.. Dengarkan aku dulu"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

". . ."

"Hei... Kenapa kau malah menangis Ryeowook-ah"

". . ."

"Ryeowook?"

"Hyung.. Kyuhyun.."

"Hei.. Bicaralah yang jelas. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun.. Hiks.. Kecelakaan hyung.."

'DEG'

.

.  
>To Be Continued<p>

.

.

Annyeong ^^ Lala back XD

Masi adakah yang nungguin ni FF? Kalo ng' ada aku pulang aja #plakk XD

Mian telat update and pendek.. Aku memang kayak gitu, udah ngaret, pendek, gaje pula #nyadar. XD

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah riview.. Loph You All ^^  
>terima kasi juga buat siders.. Tapi Lala bakalan lebih seneng lagi kalo siders-nya ngeriview. Lalakan juga ingin tau pendapatnya siders<p>

ok, BIG THANK TO:

Guest|yoon HyunWoon|Choi Youmin|nashya|cloudyeye|cloud3024|yesungismine|sisca kyusungshipper|Nakazawa Ryu| |lytaimoet812|TaraZein10|TrinCloudSparkyu|haelfishy|KyusungFanfict|kyusungshipper|maycloudself13|Daevict024|Magieapril|Cha2LoveKorean|Asha lightyagamikun|ryu jackson cloud|Jisaid|Ara nii-chan|chaery|Jmhyewon| |nerita|just 1 of me|ay cloud|Cloud'sHana|bang3424|KyuWoon|szasza hikmah harnis|wu fan tao|yoga Fujoshi|nina4kjw|kazerii|fhiwon|FhiwonWonYeKyu|Kyuubi kim|blinkzclouds|ysunglove|IngInge|langitmerah31|ikaSparcLouds

Lope you #again.

Oh ya, mungkin chapter depan ntu last chapter.. ^^ *akhirnya..*

See you next chapter ya.. Ba bye~

.

.

RIVIEW, please?

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	6. Final

**The Maid**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Super Junior and  
>other cast punya Orang tua<br>mereka masing-masing. And  
>this FF is MINE<p>

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and  
>other Super Junior member<br>with other cast

**Pair**

KyuSung sligh WonSung/  
>Yewon, EunHaeHaeHyuk,  
>MinWook, KangTeuk, and others<p>

**Warning**

This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
>Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss Typo, OOC.<p>

.  
>If you do not like Craick pair, and<br>all that smells YAOI should not  
>read this and provide flame. I<br>need someone who can  
>appreciate the work of others, not<br>the other way

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>HAPPY READING ^^<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gemetar Yesung memegang ponsel miliknya. Tetesan air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua manik kelam miliknya. Bibirnya kelu, dan bergetar.

"Hyung! Yesung hyung! Kau dengar aku?"

"HYUNG!"

"Ya Tuhan.. Yesung hyung jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku.. Aku sekarang ada di gedung SM hyung.."

"Lalu Kyuhyun?"

"Dia di sini hyung.. Kami sedang menunggu ambulance yang terjebak macet"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau hyung.. Ketika kami datang beberapa saat lalu dari China, kami segera ke gedung SM. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ada yang mengatakan ia terjatuh saat turun dari tangga darurat. Ada yang mengatakan ia sedang terburu-buru dan terpeleset hingga tidak sadarkan diri"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Parah hyung.. Darah begitu banyak keluar dari kepalanya- " ucapan Ryeowook terhenti. Sayup-sayup Yesung dapat mendengar suara Leeteuk yang meneriaki nama Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

Tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun, Yesung segera menghidupkan mesin mobil hitamnya. Menginjak gas sekeras mungkin dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan begitu cepat.

Air matanya tak henti mengalir. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata 'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh' dan sejenisnya. Ia semakin mengencangkan laju mobilnya saat membayangkan kemungkin terburuk yang dapat terjadi kepada Kyuhyun. Dan apapun kemungkinan itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menerimanya.

"Kyu. . . Maafkan aku . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Mengabaikan keadaan di depan gedung SM Entertaiment yang sedang ramai, Yesung memasuki gedung tersebut dengan keadaan kacau. Matanya memerah—Ahh.. Bukan hanya matanya saja yang memerah, tapi seluruh wajahnya juga terlihat memerah.<p>

Seluruh Staff, artist-artist SM memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung. Bahkan saat Yunho— DBSK menyapanya-pun tidak ia hiraukan.

Yesung bingung, ia tidak tau harus kemana ia hanya berlari dan terus berlari memasuki gedung tersebut.

Hingga sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Ia bisa melihat Donghae yang berlinang air mata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa ia cegah, air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti, kini kembali membasahi wajah kusutnya. Dengan suara lirih yang bergetar, ia bertanya di mana Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan dengan masi berlinang air mata, Donghae menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung segera berlari dan membuka pintu yang terlihat sama dengan pintu-pintu lainnya itu. Dan menghilang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia ketauhi.

.  
>Gelap. Itu yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indra Yesung saat memasuki ruangan yang diberitau oleh Donghae barusan.<p>

Otaknya tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Dimana Kyuhyun? Apa Donghae tidak sengaja memberitaunya tempat yang salah? Atau ia yang salah masuk ruangan? Tak peduli siapa yang salah dan benar, Yesung berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan gelap tersebut. Untuk apa berlama-lama di tempat yang tidak jelas seperti ini sedangkan ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh gagang pintu, ia melihat sekelebat cahaya yang sedikit menyinari ruangan yang gelap itu.

Berbalik, Yesung melihat sebuah layar besar yang menayangkan sesuatu. Ia melihat ruangan sekitar, sekarang ia tahu ruangan apa ini. Jika tidak salah, ada sebuah panggung di bawah layar itu. Dan beberapa kursi penonton yang sejajar dengan posisinya berdiri saat ini.

Saat ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, layar di depannya menampilkan sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi

'for the people I love and people  
>who will always love'<p>

Dan berganti menjadi gambar Eunhyuk— yang Yesung yakini bersama Donghae— yang tengah memegang handicame. Ya.. Yesung tau kejadian apa itu, itu adalah disaat Eunhyuk membeli sebuah handicame dan merekam kegiatan seluruh member. Termasuk dirinya yang saat itu tengah memasak di dapur. Itu kegiatannya, tapi ia tidak tau kegiatan member yang lain saat itu sedang apa.

'Apa benda ini bekerja?'

'Ya. Sekarang ayo kita cari semua member'

terlihat layar yang tengah menampilkan— menuju ruang santai. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang duduk disalah satu sofa dan fokus pada ponsel miliknya.

'Wah.. Itu ada Kyuhyun. Ayo tebak, apa yang sedang ia lakukan'

'Apa lagi jika bukan sedang main game'

'Baiklah.. Ayo kita lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan'

Secepat kilat, EunHae sudah ada di depan Kyuhyun dan menyambar ponselnya cepat. Terdengar gerutuan dari Kyuhyun yang meminta ponselnya untuk kembali.

'Ayo kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Hae-ah.. Kau fokuskan cameranya pada ponsel Kyuhyun ne' dan dijawab dengan camera yang mengangguk.

'DEG'

'OMO.. Ini fotonya Yesung hyung.. Apa kau mengambil ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi Kyu? Ckck.. Ini banyak sekali'

"Aiss.. Lee Hyuk Jae.. Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Aniyo.. Hae-ah.. Ayo shoot ini., omo.. Bahkan ketika Yesung hyung bengong-pun kau foto. Ckck. Apa sekarang kau sudah beralih profesi eoh?"

"Menjadi penguntit?" sambung Donghae yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa dari pasangan itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memperlihatkan ini semua kepada Yesung hyung ya?"

"ANDWE! Tidak yang boleh memberitaunya"

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Permintaan diterima" ujar Eunhyuk "tapi, pakai syarat" sambung Donghae yang hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum terlihat menganggukan kepalanya pelan. 'tak mungkin mereka akan melepaskanku begitu saja' batinnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk manis di sofa itu" Kyuhyun terlihat menurut. Apa Evil magnae kini telah bertransformasi menjadi angel magnae? Hingga menjadi penurut? Entahlah

Sekarang layar tengah tengah menampilkan fokus kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara Eunhyuk terdengar. "Sekarang, ceritakan semua tentang perasaanmu terhadap Yesung hyung" sebuah suara terdengar.

"Atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai sesi curhatan 'about Yesung hyung" ujar suara lainnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap kamera dengan tajam. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar helaan nafas darinya. Hingga—

"Yesung, Yesung hyung. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku begitu mencintainya. Karena bagiku, semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku tergila-gila. Bahkan marah ku pun akan reda saat melihatnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sangat tulus. "Tapi, aku menyadari satu hal. Cintaku tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Aku mencintainya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakannya. Jika aku mengatakan semuanya, maka, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berada di dekatnya lagi"

"Saranghaeyo"

.  
>Yesung terdiam. Kini ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Haruskah ia membalas perasaan Kyuhyun padanya? Ataukah ia memilih untuk kembali lari dari kenyataan? Matanya terpejam. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun.<p>

Sebuah pelukan hangat ia rasakan saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa harus berbalik dan membuka matanyapun ia sudah tau siapa itu. Aroma itu, aroma yang entah sejak kapan selalu terekam di dalam ingatannya.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghamnida" dan suara indah yang menyapa gendang telinganya itu, suara yang juga sudah sangat tersimpan lama di memorinya.

Ia hanya diam. Tidak menolak atau memberontak. Mungkin ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan dekapan itu.

"Hyung-ah.. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima kata cintaku. Aku juga tidak menanti kata 'iya' darimu. Yang aku harapkan, kau memaafkanku. Menjadi hyungku yang dulu lagi" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Memberikan sensasi aneh di leher Yesung.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berharap terlalu jauh padamu. Aku tau aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu. Tapi, bisakah kau memaafkanku hyung?" Kyuhyun menangis. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menangis. Apa ia terlalu kejam? Terlalu berlebihan selama ini terhadap Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya? Tidak bisakah ia menegaskan perasaannya? Hatinya?

"Kyu.. Ja-jangan menangis.."

"Maaf.."

"Kyu.."

"Maaf"

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata maaf Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sudah maafkanmu" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yesung. Membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher namja itu. Haruskah ia berbahagia? Ya. Ia memang harus bahagia. Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan? Yesung memaafkannya? Dan bukankah Yesung sudah memaafkannya? Walau masi ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya karena bagaimanapun Yesung tidak akan mencintainya. Tidak akan membalas perasaannya.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Tidak" kembali, hati Kyuhyun terasa teriris. Ia tidak bisa menuntut apapun dari Yesung sekarang. Ini kesalahannya, dan memang ia yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Arr- "

"Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu—" jeda "—karena, karena aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri" potong Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Membalikan tubuh Yesung untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk berkomentar. Karena ia yakin Yesung belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku masi bingung tentang perasaanku padamu Kyu.. Maka dari itu, maukah kau membantuku untuk menyakinkan perasaanku padamu?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Terkejut atas ucapan Yesung barusan.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendekap tubuh hyungnya itu. Memberikan kehangatan dan menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Yesung. "Yesung-ah.. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau—" Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun darinya

"Untuk kalian semua yang tengah bersembunyi— entah dimana, cepat keluar sebelum menarik kalian untuk keluar. Aku akan membalas kalian karena tengah membohongiku dan membuatku seperti orang gila berlari kesini! Dan kau—" Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil "—kau juga tuan Cho. Tunggu hukuman dariku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Brukkk'

"CHO KYUHYUN! Ayo bangun! Kau tau sekarang sudah pukul berapa hah.. Kau bisa terlambat" Yesung berteriak keras setelah membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan tidak elitnya.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju gundukan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Yesung menarik selimut tebal itu, hingga nampaklah sosok Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun..." ujar suara itu lagi. Kini di sertai dengan pukulan 'sayang' dari Yesung di lengannya.

"Aisshh... Chagie-ya.. Aku masi ngantuk" Kyuhyun kembali menarik selimut yang sempat Yesung lepaskan. Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya, menyumbat telinganya dengan kapas— yang berasal entah dari mana.

Yesung mendengus, memutar otaknya— mencari cara supaya Kyuhyun segera bangun dan tidak terlambat.

Yesung menyeringai— yang mungkin ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memutari tempat tidur. Menaiki tempat tidurnya, dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

Ia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Meniup-niup wajah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir penuh Kyuhyun. Sedikit menekannya dan menggigit pelan bibir namja yang lebih muda.

Dan benar saja, belum beberapa saat Yesung mencium Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah membalas ciumannya dan mendominasi.

Ciuman yang Yesung harapkan hanya sebuah kecupan ringan semata kini berubah menjadi panas saat Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengusap perut Yesung— lembut. Tidak ada penolakan dari Yesung, bahkan ia begitu menikmatinya.

Saat tangan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemeja Yesung, sebuah suara memekakkan telinga menginstrupsi mereka

"YESUNG HYUNGGGG... Bajuku mana" sontak Yesung segera melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun padanya. Beranjak duduk dan berdiri setelah sebelumnya merapikan tampilannya yang acak-acakan. Kyuhyun melongo. Yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Ye-Yesung hyung"

"Kyu! Cepatlah bangun dan segera sarapan!"

"Ta-tapi- "

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi' segera beranjak dari sana. Ini juga salahmu yang mengusulkan permainan ini. Karena aku profesional, jadi aku harus melaksanakan tugasku" ujar Yesung saat ia mengerti akan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar. Sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar itu, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Cepatlah beranjak dari sana Kyu SARANGHAE" pintu itupun tertutup pelan.

"Nado, hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman tidak hilang-hilangnya dari bibir Kyuhyun sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi—15 menit yang lalu.

Senyuman sebagai bentuk kebahagian yang kini melingkupinya. Semenjak dengan pasti Yesung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa membohongi hatinya, bahwa ia benar mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata, membuat Yesung menyakini perasaannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dan sekarang, hubungannya dengan sang hyung sudah mencapai tahap yang telah naik selangkah. Dari teman, adik, dan kini— kekasih. Hingga saat ini ia masi belum percaya bahwa sekarang ia telah berstatus sebagai namjachingu seorang Kim Yesung.

Telah resminya Kyusung belum berarti permainan akan terhenti. permainan masih berlanjut. Dan kini sudah memasuki hari ke 70 bagi Yesung menjadi maid-nya Super Junior. Dan berarti tinggal 2 hari lagi dan semuanya berakhir.

Setidaknya kini Yesung merasa pekerjaannya menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Di samping ia sudah mulai menikmatinya, kehadiran Kyuhyun juga termasuk salah satu faktor yang membuat ia merasa tidak terbebani dengan tugas barunya itu.

"Selesai. Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya saat melihat banyangannya yang tersenyum di cermin.

Kyuhyun melahkahkan kakinya keluar dan segera bergabung dengan memberlainnya untuk menikmati sarapan buatan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>"Hyung..?" Yesung menoleh. "Apa?" jawabnya datar.<p>

Kemudian Kyuhyun bersiul— menggoda "kau sexy hyung"

"Apanya yang sexy, kalau aku telanjang baru sexy"

"Memang kau mau hyung?" timpal Donghae.

"Aku yang tidak mau" ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada Donghae. Yang di tatap hanya nyengir kuda.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai baju ini hyung?" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Yesung yang tengah menata makanan buatannya di atas meja.

"Semuanya" ucapnya seperti tidak berminat.

"Kau kan hari ini tidak ada jadwal Jongwoon-ah. Jadi tak apakan"

"Tak apa bagimu. Masalah bagiku"

"Maksudmu hyung?" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang kini menatap lapar padanya. Sedangkan memberlainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang tengah Yesung kenakan saat ini bukan? Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri. Hehe

"Kalian sarapan saja duluan, aku harus menyiapkan keperluan semuanya dulu"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji setelah itu kau akan sarapan hyung"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu" setelah itu Yesung tidak terlihat lagi setelah ia menutup pintu kamar salah satu member dan menghilang di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya. . . Hore. . . . . . Akhirnya penderitaanku segera berakhir. . . Hahaha. . . Hahaha" tawaan dan ungkapan senang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Yesung. Tertawa keras sambil terus mengucapkan kata 'akhirnya' adalah kegiatannya dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan sejak tadi ia begitu semangat melakukan tugasnya di hari terakhir.

Berbeda dengan Yesung, member Super Junior terlihat frustasi karena kini tidak ada lagi bahan pembulyan mereka. Semuanya segera kembali seperti semula dan para assisten kembali bekerja setelah libur panjang mereka berakhir.

Tapi para member berjanji. Mereka akan memberikan hari terakhir yang paling melelahkan bagi Yesung, termasuk Kyuhyun— sinamjachingu dan Siwon— member yang disebut-sebut sebagai member yang paling baik di sana

.  
>"Yesung hyung. . . Ini bukan punyaku!"<p>

"Mana mungkin itu bukan punyamu Eunhyuk-ah"

"Yang pasti ini bukan punyaku"

"Lalu yang mana punyamu?"

"Aku tidak tau, bawakan semuanya"

"Kau gila? Itu banyak sekali"

"I don't care" persimpangan tercetak sempurna di kening Yesung. "Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan" gumam Yesung sambil menatap garang pada Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk manis di sofa. Dan Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan pandangan sok innocent-nya.

.

.

.  
>"Chagie. . . Aku tidak mau memakai baju ini"<p>

"Lalu kau mau pakai baju yang mana?"

"Itu.." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah kaos berwarna hitam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Yesung "sekalian kau setrikakan ya chagie.. Oh ya, sekalian semua bajuku yang belum disetrika"

"Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu lama"

'Twich'

.

.

"Yesung hyung. . . Pergilah ke supermarket dan belikan aku daging ne"

"Bukankah persediaan daging kita masih banyak?"

"Hmm. . . Itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku"

"Lalu keinginanmu yang bagaimana?"

"Yang daging Sapi inport. Dagingnya harus dari sapi yang berumur di bawah satu tahun. Harus yang berkelamin jantan ne, makannya juga harus dari rumput terbaik dan di ternakan di tempat bagus. Dagingnya yang harus di potong hari ini warnanya tidak boleh terlalu pucat, harus ada sedikit darahnya biar terlihat segar. Dan lagi harus daging bagian pahanya. Ingatnya harus paha, bukan perut atau bagian lainnya"

'Twich'

.  
>.<p>

"Hyung, kau dari mana?"

"Dari supermarket"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku hyung?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja ingin menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke supermarket membelikanku snack"

"Hahh. . . Baiklah, mana uangmu?"

"Tidak bisakah pakai uangmu dulu hyung? Kau pelit sekali"

'Twich'

.

.  
>"Yoboseoyo?"<p>

"Yesung hyung. . ."

"Wae Hae?"

"Bisakah kau menjemputku ke lokasi syuting?"

"Baiklah"

.

.  
>"Ya Hae, aku hampir sampai di lokasi syutingmu"<p>

"Oh, tidak jadi hyung.. Kau jemput aku di SM saja, tadi aku balik bersama manager hyung"

"Hmm.."

.

.  
>"Hae-ah, kau di mana? Aku sudah berada di gedung SM"<p>

"Oh, Yesung hyung aku lupa bahwa kau menjemputku. Jadi aku tadi menumpang saja bersama Yunho hyung"

"Lalu sekarang kau dimana?"

"Di dorm"

'Twich'

.

.

"Jongwoon-ah"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Ponselku jatuh di bawah lemari, bisakah kau mengambilkannya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambilnya sendiri hyung?"

"Tidak. Itu tugasmu"

'Twich'

.

.

"Yesung hyung, pijit bahuku"

"Ne"

"Mana tenagamu? Itu namanya memegangku bukan memijitku"

"Ini sudah keras Siwon-ah"

"Aww.. Itu terlalu keras hyung"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku memegangmu bukan memijitmu?"

"Iya, tapi bukan seperti itu juga"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, aku minta tolong pada yang lain saja, kau tidak berbakat hyung"

'Twich'

.

.  
>"Yesung hyung, aku mau tanya padamu. Apa aku terlihat gendut?"<p>

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Leeteuk hyung"

"Hmm. . . Kurasa kau memang sedikit gemuk sekarang"

"Lalu menurutmu aku akan terlihat kurus jika memakai baju apa?"

"Hah?"

"Ya. Aku akan kurus jika pakai baju apa?"

"A-aku tidak tau"

"Dasar. Tidak bisa diharapkan"

'Twich'

.

.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya hyung. Kau harus memotongnya secara menyerong"

"Begini?"

"Ahh. . . Bukan seperti itu hyung"

"Hyung. . . Airnya sudah mendidih sekarang masukan sayurnya"

"Ikanmu hampir hangus hyung"

"Hyung, miemu sudah mengembang mengapa belum kau angkat"

"Hah hyung. . . Kau lamban sekali"

'Twich'

.

.

.

"Hahh. . . Aku lelah sekali" Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tempat para member tengah berkumbul sambil menonton bersama.

Para member tertawa. Sepertinya mereka terlalu keterlaluan terhadap Yesung.

"Hentikan tawa kalian. Kalian benar-benar berniat sekali mengerjaiku"

"Hahaha. Itu sebagai kenang-kenangan kami untukmu hyung"

"Kenangan apanya" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya— kesal.

'CUP'

"Eh Kyu?"

"Kalau hyung lelah sebaiknya istirahat dikamar saja" Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian keterlaluan mengerjai namjaku seperti itu"

"Kau juga ikut Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung kesal. Bibirnya semakin maju kedepan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia merengkuh tubuh namjanya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hahh... Begitu pas. Tubuh Yesung begitu pas dipelukannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan kalian di depanku? Aku benar-benar cemburu"

"Salahmu, siapa suruh memutuskan Yesung hyung"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah pernah tidur dengan Yesung hyung. Kau pasti belum" ujar Siwon dengan begitu mudahnya. Menghasilkan Yesung yang melotot padanya dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Itu karena Yesung hyung terlalu lelah dan sibuk. Jadi aku tidak tega padanya"

"Huhh, kau tertinggal dariku Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat hari pertama berpacaran aku sudah melakukan 'itu' pada Yesung hyung" atmosfer tiba-tiba terasa mencekam, samar-samar terlihat api yang berkibar di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon. . . Aku akan membunuhmu"

"Hahahaha"

"Kyuhyun, hentikan itu kau bisa membunuhnya"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Jangan percaya padanya. Aku belum pernah melakukan itu dengannya"

"Yang penting aku lebih dulu merasakan bibir Yesung hyung darimu"

"CHOI SIWON!"

"HAHAHAHAA"

"EVIL BACK" Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengejar Siwon dengan tampang Evilnya. Wajahnya merah karena marah. Sedangkan Siwon malah memberikan tawaan keras tanpa peduli bahwa yang mengejarnya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun yang telah bertransformasi. Member lainnyapun ikut tertawa.

Bukankah ini terlihat menyenangkan?

Apakah ini termasuk akhir yang bahagia?  
>Atau ini awal yang baik? Entahlah, yang penting untuk kali ini cerita ini berakhir sampai di sini. Hidup itu seperti roda, terus berputar dan terus berputar. Kadang sedih, dan kadang bahagia. Selama itu adalah masa bahagia, maka nikmatilah sebelum kesedihan itu datang.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>FIN<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong ^^ Lala here~ XD<p>

Finally... Chapter END come~ Mian ya, kalo akhirnya gaje and maksain banget *bow

Serius, ng' tau mau bikin ending yang kayak mana u.u

Big Thank to:

ajib4ff | cloud3024 | | TaraZein10 | sjflywin | cloudyeye | Daevict024 | ryu jackson cloud | KimYcha Kyuu | Augesteca | szasza harnis | yoon HyunWoon | Tymax | Asha lightyagamikun | TrinCloudSparkyu | idda KyuSung | Jmhyewon | Yanie | IngInge | pepiqyu | Oh Hyunsung | Chaery | Won | Yani wulandari | Dewi cloudsparkyu | Cloudsprince | kyusungshipper | Minhohoho | cloudlovekyusung | | Lylyda | Nierin | cinnynese | nerita | yesungismine | Cha2LoveKorean | wu fan tao | Magieapril | Nakazawa Ryu | Septia princess prosecutor | 454 | langitmerah31 | kyunie | Guest | evilcloud | kim kyusung | dellamahar | KyuWoon | Hyunlypa | ShFlYkyu | Dewi CloudSparkyu |

yang udah kasi ripiu di chapter kemaren *bow ^^ mian kagak bisa balas atu" ripiunya~

Ok, and end, Lala minta ripiu dari chingudeul~ soalnya kalo udah end ntu ripiunya nurun u.u

ya udah, see you in the next Fanfic chingu XDD

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW, Please?

.

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
